Hungry like a Wolf
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: When Harry runs away from the Dursleys he didn't expect to be attacked by a Werewolf. As the Curse spreads through his body Ancient blood-lines are awoken. 8 years later the Wizarding World catches up to Harry and his new Pack. Is the Wizarding World ready for a Lycan!Harry and all the drama that he brings with him? Harry/OMC Slash. Darkish!Lycan!Harry
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language. Dub-Consent (Kind of)_

_A standard Harry runs away from the Dursleys and gets bitten by a werewolf story. But with an AgentFiyeroSummers twist._

_The first two chapters WILL seem rushed. Because they are. Things will slow down when the Welsh Wizards get involved, then speed up after that till the British have arrived._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 9)**

Harry shivered as he pulled his backpack higher onto his shoulder. Looking around he made sure the path was clear before he ran across the street.

Ducking through the bushes around the park he quickly hid as a police car slowly drove past.

He knew that being a 9 year old run-away a police officer wouldn't just ignore him. The moment the car had gone he darted out of the bushes and ran down the street.

He let out a sigh of relief as he made it out of Surrey without being caught.

Walking to London was going to take a long time, he knew that. But living on the streets was easily better than staying with the Dursleys.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 9)**

Harry froze as he heard a cracking sound behind him. Muffled footsteps sounded and he slowly turned around.

Harry stared into a pair of glowing lupine eyes.

He let out a soft whimper as he took in the sight of the huge wolf staring at him.

He stumbled back as the wolf stepped forward growling at him, "Nice doggy" he squeaked out as the wolf stepped forward again his growling increasing in volume.

Harry remembered reading that you shouldn't run away from a predator like a wolf, but at the moment he was scared and didn't know what else he could do.

The wolf lunged forward and Harry dove to the side.

He scrambled to his feet and started running.

A snarl indicated the wolf was following, but a 9 year old malnourished boy could never hope to outrun a healthy wolf of that size.

He screamed as he felt teeth sinking into his shoulder, the size of the wolf knocking him to the ground.

Harry was shocked when the wolf clamped down tighter then let go.

He watched from his place on the ground as the wolf started licking his bite wound.

Harry felt fire spreading from the wound on his shoulder as the wolf turned and started running off back into the forest depths.

Harry tried to stand and run away, but he only made it a few steps before he collapsed.

He screamed again as the fire reached his heart and was violently pumped through his body.

The last thing he felt was his body begin shifting before he fell into the darkness.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 11)**

"Hey!"

Harry jumped his eyes widening as he spun around.

He spotted a young boy, probably around his age standing in the window.

"This is my house! Get lost!" the boy snarled, baring his teeth slightly.

Harry felt the wolf inside him rise up at the perceived threat.

The wind blew in through the window making his eyes widened as the boy's scent reached him.

"You're like me" he blurted out.

The boy looked confused as he jumped down from the window.

Harry saw his nose twitch before his eyes widened as well.

"You're a Lycan!" the boy exclaimed.

Harry blinked at him confused "No I'm a werewolf" he corrected.

The boy shook his head excitedly "No" he argued "Werewolves are people who bear the Curse" he argued "Lycans are people who are genetically descended from the originals".

Harry looked at him frowning as he inhaled the boy's scent "But I was bitten" he argued, wondering if perhaps he _was_ a Lycan and that's why the Dursleys called him a freak.

The boy shrugged "Mam told me stories before she died" he said softly as he edged past Harry slowly "The Wolf Blood never leaves someone, even if the Wolf Blood is asleep. She said that if someone with the Wolf Blood is bitten when the Curse tries to take over their blood the Wolf Blood wakes up and fights it off, and the person becomes a Lycan".

Harry watched the boy carefully, refusing to turn his back on him.

"How old are you?" he asked.

The boy shrugged "I'm turning 11 in two months, you?"

Harry grinned "I'm turning 11 tomorrow" he said proudly.

"My father left when I was a baby" the boy said slowly "My Mam died when I was 8".

Harry grimaced "My parents died when I was 1, I ran away from my Aunt and Uncles when I was 9" he explained.

The two boys studied each other carefully.

Harry watched him for a moment before stretching out his hand "Harry" he introduced himself.

The boy eyed his hand his eyes darting up to Harry's face then back down.

He slowly reached his hand out to grasp Harry's before he smiled lightly "Dave" he replied.

Harry grinned at Dave, maybe he might have a new friend.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 13)**

Harry stared at Dave in shock.

With just a wave of his hand Dave had broken the lock on the door to the abandoned house.

Harry grinned as Dave stood there nervously and thrust his hand out.

The door creaked and opened.

Dave grinned back "You can do it too?" he asked.

Harry nodded "I don't know what it is" he replied "But I've always been able to do it".

Dave followed Harry into the house "It's magic" he said excitedly.

Harry spun around his face darkening "There is no such thing as magic" he denied instantly.

Dave raised his eyebrow "The Dursleys taught you that Alpha" he pointed out.

Harry felt his anger reside "And the Dursleys always lied to me" he remembered "And stop calling me Alpha".

Dave grinned at him "All Lycans have magic" he explained as he moved to lie down on the floor "The Wolf Gene and the Magic gene are interlocked, if you have one you have the other. And you're the Alpha, you're stronger and bigger than me, as well as being a dominant where I'm submissive".

Harry stared at his friend before he moved to throw himself down across his legs "You're like a bloody history book" he muttered "You're 13, act like it. And I don't want to be Alpha".

Dave snorted before tugging his legs out from under Harry "You don't get a choice, we're a mini Pack, one of us has to be Alpha, and it can't be me" he said stubbornly "And you want me to act my age? Then fine".

Harry rolled over to glare at Dave for daring to move his pillow before grinning as he watched Dave pulling off his shirt and shoes.

Harry jumped up and began pulling off his as he watched Dave's skin ripple before bursting into fur as he shifted into his wolf form.

Harry shifted as well and shot Dave a wolfish grin before pouncing on the slightly smaller black wolf.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 15)**

"Shut up" Harry ordered making Dave's mouth snap shut.

"Sorry Alpha" Dave whined baring his neck and avoiding eye contact.

Harry sighed "Stop calling me Alpha" he ordered "I'm only Alpha because there's two of us, I don't want the job, and stop acting like that".

Dave glared at him as he lowered his chin "You're my Alpha though, when you order me to do something in that voice I can't disobey" he argued.

Harry sighed, they had the same argument every week.

"Stop calling me Alpha" Harry ordered "I am not the boss, we are equals"

"Sorry Harry" Dave whined once more baring his neck and looking away "I can't help it, my wolf sees you as our Alpha".

Harry snarled as his temper flared, he lunged at Dave knocking him to the floor.

He sunk his teeth into Dave's neck as he pinned him to the floor.

He ignored Dave's whimpers and tightened his jaw.

He froze when he felt Dave's erection pressing up against his thigh.

He released Dave quickly and stumbled back.

"I'm going out, stay here" he ordered before running from the room.

Harry ran out of the abandoned bar they were staying in and into the alleyway.

He stopped, his breath heaving as he leaned against the alley wall.

He looked down at his trembling hands, clenching them into fists trying to ignore this wolf's happy purring at the memory of Dave's erection.

His eyes caught onto something lower down and he swore as he took in the huge tent in his pants.

Harry shifted his erection, tucking it into the waistline of his pants, hiding it from view.

He exhaled slowly as he searched his mind for advice on how to deal with his Mate.

Mate.

Harry froze, casting his mind back to his thoughts of Dave, realising that he had been referring to Dave as his Mate for years now.

"I don't love him do I?" Harry whispered out loud "I can't, I'm only 15".

Harry thought back, remembering Dave as a person, how adorable he was when he just woke, how cute he was when pouting, how worried Harry got when Dave got shot last year.

"Fuck" Harry swore as he realised he had been in love with his only friend for years.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, Age 15)**

Dave curled up on his bed of rags fighting back his whimpers.

He should have been more careful.

Now when Harry got back he was going to kick him from the Pack. He whimpered again at the thought of being Packless again.

He cursed himself for allowing Harry to feel his erection.

It wasn't his fault that he had fallen in love with Harry, it was Harry's fault for being so perfect. He let out a low whine as he shook his head to clear his mind.

Dave jumped as the door slammed open.

He stared at Harry in fear as he stood in the doorway his emerald eyes bleeding golden

"Do you want me?" Harry snarled at him.

Dave whimpered and curled into a tighter ball.

Harry lunched forward and picked him up by his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Do you want me?" Harry snarled again.

Dave whimpered in fear as he squeezed his eyes shut nodding.

"You want to be my Mate" Harry accused angrily.

Dave only nodded trying to shrink in on himself as his chin instantly lifted baring his throat at his Alpha's angry tone of voice.

Dave gasped his eyes flying open as Harry's teeth sunk into the joint between his shoulder and his neck.

He whined as Harry released him only to squeak when he was thrown to the floor.

He lay there trembling as Harry glared at him, his now fully golden eyes darkening as he began to tear off his clothes.

Dave couldn't help but whimper at the sight of Harry standing there naked, his magic making him glow as a heavy wind surrounded them both.

Harry sprung forward tearing Dave's clothes off as he forced his legs apart.

"Mine?" Harry asked darkly.

Dave whined nodding, his mind racing to catch up as his wolf howled in triumph.

"Yours" Dave answered his body now trembling from want.

He screamed as Harry lunged forward entering him in one thrust.

Harry began nipping at his neck as he waited for Dave to get used to his size.

"Mine" Harry mumbled against his skin.

Dave nodded shakily "Yours" he agreed as he wiggled his hips making Harry jerk in response.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Thank you NATWEST for your questions, they helped me notice what I missed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 16)**

Harry watched as Dave panted heavily.

He idly stroked his hand across his Mate's back watching as the black fur glistened dark red in the light.

He winced as Dave whimpered "You'll be alright" he said comfortingly, not knowing if he would be right or not.

He stretched out across the bed and pulled Dave's head onto his chest, scratching behind his ears trying to distract Dave from the pain.

He knew Dave could hear his heart beating rapidly as he panicked.

His inner wolf screamed in anger and frustration as Harry was forced to just hold his Mate while he lay dying.

He heard footsteps at the bar's door and froze, hoping Dave could hold in anymore whimpers.

Muffled voices sounded before the door was slammed open.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it" a male's voice said soothingly.

Harry slipped Dave's head from his lap and moved into position to attack whoever stepped through the bedroom door.

"There are Lycans here Kyle" a females voice said softly "They won't like us just showing up".

Harry heard the male scoff as he stepped into the house "There is only two of them, and we don't want to hurt them Joan, they'll help us, I just know it".

The female sighed as she walked around the main room "I still think we should wait outside".

Harry slowly made his way to the door when it swung open.

Harry thrusts his hand out blasting the shocked blonde teen backwards.

"Kyle!" the red-headed female cried as he slammed into the bar and fell to the floor unconscious.

She raised her hands quickly in a peacefully gesture as she stared at Harry in fear.

"We're not here to hurt you" she cried "My name is Joan, and this is Kyle. We live on the street and have only just caught your scents, please, we just want somewhere safe to be, to have friends".

Harry glared at her "Then leave" he spat his angry dissipating as he looked over his shoulder at Dave "I can't keep you safe" he added sadly.

Joan's eyes darted past Harry and saw Dave lying there weakly.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked concerned as she moved forward.

She froze as Harry bared his teeth at her.

"I don't know" he admitted "Some sort of fever or something, he just started getting weak and really sick".

Harry's eyes dropped to the floor as his shoulders drooped "He doesn't have long left" he added before turning and walking back into the room curling back up with Dave.

Joan entered the room slowly "I can help" she claimed "I'm really good at healing, if you lend me some strength I can heal him".

Harry glared at her before Dave whimpered in pain again, his attention shooting straight to his Mate.

"You're Mated aren't you?" she asked carefully.

Harry nodded as he pulled Dave closer.

"At least he's in wolf form" Joan muttered as she stared at Dave "His healing factor must be helping at least a little bit".

Joan's hand darted out and grabbed Harry's pulling it and pressing it over Dave's heart.

Before Harry could react their linked hands started glowing as the teen pressed both hands over Harry's.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt Dave's breathing get stronger and clearer.

The light flickered and died.

Joan pulled her hand away slowly "I've done what I can for now, we should wait for both him and Kyle to wake up, we'll need their magic" she explained.

Harry managed to catch her as she suddenly collapsed.

He lifted her and put her onto the bed next to Dave.

"I'm just tired" she yawned out "That took more energy than I thought it would".

Harry nodded, promising to help these two teens as much as he could for saving Dave.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 16, 2 months later)**

"We should have nicknames"

They all groaned at Kyle's announcement.

Harry glared at him "I should have kicked you back to the curb" he said sadly.

Kyle looked hurt "I'm just saying" he defended "And it's only been two months but you can't imagine life without us" he added smugly.

"I imagine it would be a lot quieter" Dave mumbled as he staggered from his bedroom to collapse across Harry.

Harry looked at his Mate with concern as he curled up against Harry's chest.

Joan reached out and rested her hand on Dave's arm tilting her head.

"He's just exhausted" she said in assurance "His body and magic have been fighting off whatever was wrong with him for a while, he's got whiplash from getting all his magic back".

Harry sighed in relief as Dave just muttered something and buried his face into his chest.

"I'm serious though" Kyle continued "Nicknames would be awesome".

Joan rolled her eyes "But useless" she argued "There is only four of us, and none of our names are that long".

Kyle shrugged "What about our wolves then? We could name them instead of just referring to them as 'My Wolf'".

Joan thought for a moment before nodding "That makes sense" she admitted before turning to Harry and raising her eyebrow.

Harry shook his head "There is no need" he said simply.

Joan nodded and turned back to Kyle "You heard the Alpha, there is no need" she apologized.

Kyle glared at Harry "Why is he the Alpha? I could take him any day" he snarled.

Harry growled at him baring his teeth "You want to join my Pack then you obey the Pack Alpha" he growled feeling his wolf snarl at the challenge.

Kyle growled back at him "And if I wanted to be the Pack Alpha?" he snarled standing.

Harry shifted Dave to the side and stood as well "Then you better get over it quickly" he sneered.

Kyle shifted lunging forward at Harry.

Harry shifted too meeting Kyle mid-lunge.

The two wolves rolled around their teeth snapping at each other while Joan dragged Dave out of the way.

Harry pinned Kyle easily beneath his larger size and closed his jaws around his throat.

Kyle froze as he felt Harry began to tighten his grip on his throat.

He gulped and whined softly, giving up the fight.

Harry squeezed slightly before releasing Kyle's throat and stepping back.

Kyle quickly got onto his belly and crawled over to Harry whining. He rolled over presenting his stomach to Harry who licked his neck.

Kyle huffed shifting back to his human form.

Harry turned and trotted over to Dave shifting back as well.

He picked him up and carried him towards the bedroom "I'll be back, I'm just going to put Dave to bed. You two think of nicknames for our wolves" he ordered without looking back.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 16, 3 months later)**

"We need to move" Harry declared sadly.

Dave's head shot up from where he was practicing his magic with Joan and Kyle. "What? Why?" he asked shocked.

Harry grimaced as he chucked the newspaper over to them "Check pages 3 and 5" he instructed.

Dave frowned as he flipped through the newspaper, handing half to Joan. "London demands clean-up of abandoned housing" he read aloud.

Joan swore "Zoo staff baffled at the sightings of 4 large wolves near city edge" she read.

Harry nodded throwing himself onto Dave's legs "We need to move" he repeated.

Kyle fell backwards and rolled onto his stomach as he thought "Cambridge?" he suggested "It's only around an hour away by car, we could make it even quicker if we ran".

Harry grimaced "The University" he reminded them "Too many people around".

"Cardiff" Dave announced as he combed his fingers through Harry's hair.

"What?" he asked when they all looked at him "Joan and I were born there, we know our way around" he explained his Welsh accent coming back stronger "It's only two hours away as wolves and there is a forest we can run in nearby".

They thought about it for a moment before Joan nodded "He has a point" she agreed "And there is a Lycan pack in Newport" she added.

"Can the two of you actually speak Welsh?" Kyle asked curiously.

Dave and Joan nodded "Gallaf" they said as one before smirking at each other.

Harry ignored Kyle's shudder and mutter of "I hate it when they do that" and thought for a moment.

"You two joined us 5 months ago and they are only noticing our presence now. How long do you think it will take for them to notice us if we moved to Cardiff?" he asked them curiously.

Dave and Joan exchanged a glance "We'll be fine" Dave said slowly "The Welsh love their wolfish dogs, we'll be easy to mistake even if we are seen in the city".

Harry frowned "Are you sure?" he asked "I'm not willing to risk it".

Dave and Joan nodded "We're sure".

Harry sat up and stood turning to face them "Then it's time to pack, we're moving to Wales" he announced.

Dave, Joan, and Kyle just groaned.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 16)**

Harry slowed to a stop his chest heaving.

Looking behind him he saw his Mate panting his tongue lolling out of this mouth.

Harry watched as his head tilted to the side and he yipped "Why are we stopping?"

Harry gestured with his nose towards the road "Highway".

Dave nodded and flopped down to the ground joining Joan and Kyle as they waited.

Harry watched them talking with amusement, still in awe about how they could have complex conversations with just their facial expressions.

Harry turned and made his way to the edge of the forest they were in and peered out at the busy highway.

He yelped and jumped backwards as a loud crack echoed across the clearing they were waiting in.

Harry spun around to see a strange man wearing a long white dress standing there looking at them with mild amusement.

Harry ran forward so he was standing in front of his Pack, his teeth bared growling lightly.

The man's eyes fixed onto Harry's and he bowed slowly.

"Would you please shift back to your other forms?" he asked them politely "It's much easier to talk when you're human".

Harry exchanged confused looks with his Pack before he yipped softly and shifted back.

The man quickly turned around to give them privacy while they pulled on some clothes.

"Would you mind explaining how you knew what we are?" Harry asked ready to shift back and fight.

The man glanced over his shoulder before turning to face them.

He chuckled softly and drew a wooden stick from his sleeve and waved it over himself.

Harry's eyes widened as the wind picked up the man's scent.

"You're a Lycan!" he blurted out shocked.

He smiled softly, keeping his teeth covered and nodded "My name is Glyn" he introduced himself "I work for the Welsh Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Beings" he explained "I'm one of the Lycan representatives. Is everything alright?" he asked concerned

Harry's jaw had dropped at the man's explanation and he could see that Joan and Dave's jaws had dropped as well.

"Welsh Ministry of Magic?" he blurted out shocked again.

Glyn's face grew confused "Of course" he explained "Unlike the Muggle Country, the Welsh Magical World is completely separate to the British".

Harry's jaw dropped even further.

"There's a British Ministry as well?" Dave asked confused.

Glyn nodded before his face darkened "You are unaware of the Magical World?" he asked coldly "Is this true?"

Harry shifted his weight as he blushed "There's a Magical World?" he asked sheepishly.

Glyn sighed "That answers everything" he muttered "Are you all British?"

Harry shook his head "Only I am" he answered "Kyle is American and Joan and Dave are Welsh".

Glyn frowned "Have any of you received a letter from a place offering to teach you Magic?" he asked.

"I have" Kyle confirmed "But my parents said they were going to teach me themselves".

Glyn nodded and turned to the other three who shook their heads.

Glyn scowled "Can you please come with me to the Ministry" he requested "We need to get this all sorted".

Harry shifted his weight again, this time ready to attack "Why would we do that?" he asked.

Glyn looked annoyed "Because we need to find out why you weren't approached by the British Ministry and also to get you four set up in Wales" he explained "You will also need to receive your wands, which I doubt you already have".

"Wands?" Harry asked blinking "And what do you mean by set up?"

Glyn smiled and nodded lifting the stick in his hand "Wands" he confirmed "And you will need to be registered as part of both the Lycan and the Wizarding sections of Wales".

Harry looked around at the others, noticing them all watching him he turned back to Glyn who was holding a small pouch "How do we get to the Ministry?" he asked curiously.

Glyn smiled again and pulled a metal ring out of the pouch and held it out "Just touch this" he instructed them all.

Harry sceptically stepped forward and reached out to hold onto the ring, slowly the others moved forward to grip it too.

Glyn nodded "Hold on" he warned them before tapping the ring with his wand.

Harry yelped as a hook snatched onto his naval and he suddenly disappeared in a strange swirl of colours.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 16)**

Harry stumbled and yelp as they suddenly jerked to a stop.

He heard three matching yelps from his Pack as he fell backwards onto his arse.

Harry glared at Glyn who was standing there chuckling.

A patting on his leg made him look down.

"Can you get off me now?" Dave asked.

Harry blinked before realising he was sitting on Dave's chest. He leapt up to his feet and quickly pulled Dave up as well.

Harry shot a glare around as he saw several people sniggering at them.

He offered Joan his hand as well and helped her up, pointed ignoring Kyle's hand.

Joan rolled her eyes and helped Kyle up after he started pouting.

"Why is everyone wearing dresses?" Joan asked quietly.

"They're called robes" Glyn answered looking annoyed "They aren't dresses".

"Very Christmassy" Harry said absently as he looked around the hall they were in.

The walls were made from a grey stone while the wooden floor gleamed in the light. Green and Red decorations covered the room, from paintings to couches.

"Welsh colours" Glyn answered once more looking even more annoyed.

Dave looked around "Queer colours" he mumbled ignoring Glyn's glare "Everything is so small" he said louder.

Glyn inhaled deeply "Lycan's are naturally bigger than most species" he explained.

"Smells funny" Kyle muttered scrunching his nose.

"It smells like Vampire" Glyn said grinding his teeth.

"Smells like arse" Kyle corrected.

"Enough!" Glyn yelled making them all jump, "You four are natural Welsh" he said annoyance clear "I show you something amazing, and you find fault".

Harry glared as a woman burst into laughter, the three men with her chuckling.

"I see you have found our new guests then Glyn" the woman said smiling at them.

Glyn bowed his head slightly "Yes Minister" he confirmed "In fact, I was going to call for you".

The Minister frowned at him "Is there a problem?" she asked confused.

Glyn nodded "The British" he said.

The Minister sighed sadly "Naturally" she said "Very well, shall we go somewhere more private then?"

Glyn nodded "I don't think the people need to see their Minister losing her temper this early in the morning" he agreed.

"It's four in the afternoon" Harry heard Kyle mutter making him smirk.

Glyn glared at them again before turning back to the Minister "This is big Ma'am" he told her "I'll send a memo to the people needed and will meet you in one of the private rooms".

The Minster eyed the four of them before shaking her head "Make that a conference room, and order up some food. These four look starving" she corrected making Dave and Joan blush while Kyle and Harry glared.

Glyn glared at them again before nodding "Very well Minister" he agreed "I'll get it done".

The Minister nodded to the five Lycans before she continued walking towards the one of the huge fireplaces in the wall.

The four young Lycans scrunched up their noses as they passed.

"Oh, Vampires" Joan muttered.

"Arsepires" Kyle corrected earning snorts of laughter from the others and another glare from Glyn.

"Can you smack him for me?" he asked Harry who grinned at him his hand flying out instantly to hit Kyle around the head making him yelp in surprise.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, Age 16)**

"You four help yourselves" Glyn said nodding towards the huge buffet located at the back of the room "Don't worry about eating it all, the Elves will replace it before it runs out".

He turned to look at Harry at the same time as Joan and Kyle did. Harry just eyed the food before nodding slightly and walking over.

He chose a sandwich and waited till Harry took the first bite before taking a large bite, ignoring Glyn's snort at their behaviour.

"You guys don't need to worry" Glyn said softly "You're safe here, no one will harm you".

Dave glanced curiously over at the man who was resting his feet on the main table as he relaxed in a chair.

His question must have been on his face because Glyn smiled at him "When feeling threatened Lycans return to a slightly more animalistic state" he explained "The three of you have been looking to your Alpha to make all the decisions since you got here".

Dave turned back to the food as he felt his face blush, ignoring Glyn's chuckle.

"Why don't you four just grab a plate?" Glyn suggested.

Dave's eyes darted to Harry before he wrenched them away scowling at himself for doing what Glyn had just accused him of.

He growled at himself as he found himself waiting till Harry picked up a plate before he did.

He glared at Glyn as he laughed again.

"I've sent for my Mate" Glyn said as he piled food onto his plate "If you don't mind I would like her to run a few diagnostic scans on you four, to see if you are just malnourished".

Dave froze, noting absently that the others had too.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked coldly.

Glyn seemed to not notice the tone of Harry's voice "She's a healer, she specialises in Lycan Healing though" he explained "I want to make sure that everything is as it should be with you four".

Dave watched Harry stare at Glyn before his eyes moved over to meet his.

"Alright" Harry decided still staring at Dave.

Dave blinked as Harry just turned and continued putting some food on his plate.

Dave shook his head and joined the others in putting more food on their plates.

He turned to go sit down at the table when Harry's hand darted out grabbing his arm turning him back to the table.

Harry set his plate down and started putting more food onto his one.

Dave raised an eyebrow at Harry's actions and held his hand over his plate stopping Harry from putting anything else on it. Harry paused his eyes meeting Dave's and stared at him.

Dave lost and broke the eye contact moving his hand with a sigh allowing Harry to put more food on it.

He ignored the other Lycan's sniggering as Harry allowed him to go sit down seating himself next to Dave so he could make sure he ate.

"I can feed myself" Dave muttered as he started eating.

He heard Harry give an indifferent grunt "Sure you can".

He threw Harry a glare to which Harry just replied with an unrepentant look.

"They're always like this" Dave heard Joan explain to Glyn "When we met Dave was very sick, if Kyle and I hadn't shown up he wouldn't have made it" Joan paused at Harry's light growl "He's been making sure Dave eats healthy ever since, usually with food from his own plate".

Dave froze again as the door opened, his head whipping up to see the Minister and several new people entering the room, one a pregnant black-haired woman who instantly commanded Glyn's attention as she smiled at him fondly.

They sat there not moving much as the door was closed and everyone slowly sat down.

The Minister studied them all for a moment before speaking.

"May I insist that these four have a health check before we go any further?" she asked the pregnant woman who nodded in agreement.

"I think that will be for the best" she agreed standing up and walking around the table.

She studied them as well and finally sighed "I can't tell which of you is the Alpha, whichever one it is can you please step forward" she asked.

Harry slowly stood and stepped away from the table.

The woman smiled "My name is Morgan" she introduced herself "I'm going to cast a deep diagnostic scan on you that should tell me everything that has been wrong with you since birth alright?" she explained as she pulled a wand and some strange looking paper from her satchel.

Harry eyed her wand before nodding.

Dave saw his fingers twitch as Morgan raised her wand, and felt his power build up through their bond.

He heard Morgan muttering in another language as she waved her wand over Harry and then pointed it at the paper.

The paper and the wand started glowing and Morgan's eyes darted over the sheet.

She paled as she read what was being written.

Morgan turned to look at the Minister "This is Harry Potter" she said slowly making all the adults gasp and turn to stare at Harry.

Morgan cleared her throat to get their attention back "And he was hit by the Killing Curse" she continued making the staring adult's jaws drop.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**What does this mean? And why is Harry being hit by the Killing Curse such a surprising thing? Tune in next week at this time to find out!**

**Actually if you wait that long several more chapters will have been posted. I'll be posting another chapter either tomorrow or the day after.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language, Mentions of Rape.**_

**Don't worry there won't be any mPreg that stuff makes me feel queasy.**

**Harry being the BWL will be mentioned soon.**

**Harry is only sad in the flashes I showed in Chapter 2. The moments weren't exactly happy ones for him.**

**And yes. Dave's illness itself isn't important, but what happened after is (Will be mentioned again)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 16)**

Harry blinked "The Killing Curse?" he asked confused as to why everyone was acting like that.

Morgan's eyes jumped from the weird paper floating in front of her to meet Harry's "It's a curse that kills anyone it touches" she explained.

Harry nodded slowly "I got that from the name" he pointed out.

Morgan narrowed her eyes at him "You don't know who you are do you?" she asked slowly.

Harry nodded again "Harry Potter" he answered.

Morgan stared at him in shock before turning to the Minister "Harry Potter is not only alive, but is unaware of who he is" she told the shocked woman.

The Minister stood and moved around till she was standing next to Morgan and stared into Harry's eyes.

She grinned suddenly "The Boy-Who-Vanquished is a Dark Being" she said sounding smug "The British are going to love that".

Harry glared at her "I'm not Evil" he snapped.

Her grin vanished "Of course not" she agreed "But Lycan's are Dark Beings. Dark doesn't mean Evil" she explained making Harry nod slowly in understanding.

"What do you mean by Boy-Who-Vanquished?" he asked suspiciously.

The Minister looked at him sternly "Have you ever had anything strange and unexplainable happen to you Harry?" she asked him.

Harry blinked and gave her an exaggerated nod before saying in a stage whisper "Sometimes, I turn into a giant fucking wolf".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, Age 16)**

Dave couldn't resist the snort of laughter that burst from his chest at Harry's words.

Hearing twin snorts coming from Joan and Kyle he felt better knowing he wasn't the only one.

He saw the Minister stand there blinking at Harry in shock before she burst into laughter again.

"Very valid point there Harry" the Minister agreed chuckling "I was more referring to the fact that you are the only one to survive the Killing Curse, and in doing so you killed the most recent Dark Lord to plague British soil".

"He then had his entire magical core blocked" Morgan interrupted as she plucked the paper from the air as it flashed "But the constant abuse he went through afterwards helped him break through 60% of the block. The block on his Lycan heritage was also blocked, but then a Werewolf bite broke through the block when he was 9".

"That's nice" Dave heard Harry say sarcastically "Now do Dave" he ordered.

"Dave?" Morgan asked blinking.

Harry's finger pointed towards him "Dave" Harry repeated.

Morgan nodded and gestured for Dave to stand.

After a curt nod from Harry he did and he moved to stand next to him, his hand slowly flicking out and grasping Harry's.

"If you will step away from him please Harry I can cast the spell" Morgan instructed as she pulled another sheet of paper from her bag.

Dave watched the end of the wand as it was waved around as Morgan muttered what he now recognised as an ancient form of Welsh.

The wand and paper flashed again and Dave watched fascinated as words began appearing on the paper as if they were being written by an invisible hand.

Everyone waited quietly as the spell worked.

"That's not true!" Dave blurted loudly as he caught sight of what the spell wrote when it reached age 15.

Morgan read it and eyed him before turning to glare at Harry who was looking confused.

"It's not" Dave insisted making Morgan turn back to him.

"Lycan or not, it's still" she began.

"No!" Dave yelled cutting her off.

"I wasn't expecting it to happen that soon, and it wasn't exactly gentle" he said firmly, a dark growl rumbling in his chest "But it most certainly wasn't" he swallowed "That" he spat out.

"Dave?" he heard Harry ask him concern in his voice.

Dave glared at Morgan and the paper alternatively.

"The bloody spell is saying you raped me" he snarled making Harry start growling.

Morgan raised her hands trying to calm them "The spell doesn't see it that way" she said quickly "All the spell knows is that Dave was underage when he was forcibly claimed".

Dave glared at her before he slowly nodded, accepting her explanation.

"Then the spell will do the same for me when I was 16" Joan said making them look at her "I allowed Kyle to claim me when I was 16" she explained lightly blushing.

Morgan shook her head "No" she denied "16 is the legal age, it counts as two consenting adults then".

"I was 15" Kyle corrected.

Dave watched Morgan frown "Then it will count as consenting for her but rape for you" she explained.

Dave saw then nod as Morgan's eyes widened and she snatched the paper from the air as it flashed.

"You died" she said slowly making Dave's eyes widen as well.

"You were 16" she explained "You contracted Legionellosis, it's a respiratory infection, and it was fatal in your case. Someone tried to heal you but was too late. The spell registers that you died and then continues on like it never happened"

Dave shrugged, trying not to show how the news affected him "My heart stopped before I was revived" he offered.

Morgan frowned "Then it would say you were revived" she argued "This says you died but then just continues on to the next week where you cut yourself on a piece of glass".

Dave blinked then turned to look at Harry who shrugged to show he didn't understand either.

"Your magic was also blocked" Morgan continued "Shortly after you received multiple injuries, and silver poisoning. You were 8".

Dave winced at that "Hunters attacked my pack, I escaped and crossed the border into England" he explained "But I don't remember the magic block".

Morgan nodded "Because you were then obliviated after having magical shackles placed on your inner wolf" she said angrily before her eyes widened and she started growling "And worse" she spat out.

She quickly gestured for Joan and Kyle to stand beside Dave and Harry "I have to make sure it was just you" she said in explanation making Dave worry.

Dave waited fidgeting as the spell was cast again for them both.

Morgan let out an explosive breath before she turned and waved her wand at a chair moving it into the corner.

She flicked her wand at it causing it to blow up before she repaired it with another flick so she could blow it up again.

"I need to kill something" she growled before turning back to the Minister.

"Each of these four children have had blocks placed on their Magical Cores" she spat out "And two of them have been magically violated".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 16)**

"Magically violated?" Harry snarled out angrily as he felt his control on the wolf slipping.

Morgan cast them an apologetic glance "May I tell you now? Or do you want to know in private?" she asked them.

"Here" Harry snarled, hearing the growl in his own throat being echoed in his Pack's throats as well.

Morgan looked at them sadly "Both Dave and Kyle have been magically neutered" she explained.

"We are not dogs" Harry heard Dave snap.

Morgan looking at Dave and nodded "No, we are not" she agreed "But it didn't stop the person casting the spell on you both from using the spell to neuter pet dogs".

The Minister looked furiously at Morgan "Who did it?" she demanded.

Morgan shrugged "I'm sure if we ran the names through the British Ministry that we would find out that they were both members of the British Ministry" she snapped.

The Minister looked gleeful "Perfect" she crowed before freezing as Harry snarled at her.

"I apologize" she said looking truly apologetic "This is the opportunity we have been waiting for to make the British fall back under the ICW's thumb" she explained "Fudge has gone too far by allowing this".

Morgan nodded "The punishment for trying to sterilize a member of an endangered species is 20 years in an ICW prison" she said smugly.

The Minister turned to the rest of the adults who were still waiting in patiently in their seats "This meeting will be postponed until their medical issues have been resolved" she ordered.

"You four will be taken to the Welsh Magical Hospital" Morgan informed them before a sad look crossed her face "We may be able to help you with his. Since you're not dogs the spell can be reversed. I'm sorry Dave" she said "But since you were sterilized when you were 8 we can't do anything to help you".

Harry winced while Dave visibly deflated.

"But Kyle, since you were 15 when you were sterilized we may be able to reverse it" Morgan continued "Normally it would be an expensive process, but I'm sure we can find a way" she asked the Minister hopefully.

The Minister nodded "It will be covered by the Ministry" she confirmed "I will arrive at the Hospital tomorrow so we can continue this meeting. I will arrange for you to share a ward" she informed them.

Morgan nodded and pulled a small rod from her bag, Glyn coming over to join them.

Harry forced Dave's hand onto it the moment Morgan held it out for them.

He ignored Dave's small glare as he ran over different scenarios in his mind.

He didn't care about what had been done to him, but those bastards who had dared touch his mate like that were going to be destroyed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**_

_**Ceti H. Black: You mentioned you would like it if the chapters were a bit longer. I usually only write between 1000-1500 words per chapter but this is just habit. I will try to keep every chapter over 2000 though and then start trying to increase it as I go, just don't expect the numbers to only go up rapidly.**_

_**Also, I may be mentioning Dave and Harry having kids a lot. This is not foreshadowing anything. This is just a step towards a possible plot twist I'm thinking of adding in.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 16)**

Harry appeared in a swirl of light again.

Yelping once more as he stumbled and fell over he glared at the rod Morgan was holding as she and Glyn stood up straight.

"You'll get used to it" Morgan offered while Glyn chuckled.

Harry stood and pulled Dave to his feet.

He spotted the look on Dave's face and the feelings he was receiving through their bond and growled lightly pulling Dave closer to him, wrapping his arms around his Mate.

Dave seemed to understand and wrapped his arms around him as well. Harry rested his chin on the top of Dave's head as Dave tucked it close to Harry's chest.

Harry let out another growl as he heard the whimpers bubbling up from Dave's throat.

Shifting so his mouth was closer to Dave's ear he pressed a kiss against his temple.

"It's okay Love. They'll fix everything that's wrong with us" he said soothingly, trying to comfort his Mate.

He heard Dave mumble something as he buried his head into Harry's chest, only catching the word 'Children'.

"I don't care if you can't have children" Harry said honestly, his arms tightening around his Mate "Besides, we're both guys, we can't have children anyway" he pointed out.

Harry froze and looked over to Morgan who was watching them sadly "We're both guys, we can't have children can we?" he asked concerned.

"Magic is wonderful" Morgan agreed "And homosexuality is accepted. But two men still can't have children naturally. Blood adoption and having a surrogate are both available options though".

Harry nodded slowly as Dave shifted in his arms "See?" he said softly "We can still have kids one day".

Dave squeezed him tighter before pulling back a bit and smirking up at him nervously "That doesn't mean we can't try make them" he said in a whisper making Harry grin at him.

A throat clearing nearby had them looking over to a tall man.

"If you six will follow me" he instructed "I'll escort you to your room".

Harry finally looked around, only noticing now Dave had relaxed that they were standing in the entrance hall of a hospital.

Slipping his arms down Dave's body he grasped his hand and started to follow the three adults.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, Age 16)**

Dave looked around the room they were escorted to.

He made sure he avoided Harry's piercing eyes as he inspected the walls.

Even though Harry said he didn't care Dave still felt wrong about being sterile, and it was tearing him up inside to know he had failed his mate like that. He knew they couldn't have kids together, but that didn't stop the disappointment and self-hate he felt.

"Dave" he heard Harry call softly getting his attention.

He fixed his eyes onto Harry's lips, and he raised his eyebrow.

He moved over when Harry gestured for him to join the other three, pushing away the feelings on comfort that Harry was sending him through their bond.

"Now" said a strict looking healer "I'm lead to believe that two of you have been magically sterilized with a dog neutering spell. If you two will step forward I will run some quick scans".

Dave exchanged a nervous look with Kyle before they stepped forward.

The Healer looked them both over before he started waving his wand over them "The dog neutering spell will only work halfway" the man started to explain "Your human half is able to resist the spell. But you are still half canine, meaning the spell has enough to latch onto. If the spell isn't removed soon enough it can still damage your sterility. Your DNA isn't 50% human and 50% canine, it's a single blend of them both, what parts are canine are also genetically human even though the canine parts are dominant which means that your human sterility is damaged just as badly as your canine sterility is".

The man stopped casting and sighed "You are lucky" he said to Kyle "A few more months and we might not have been able to do anything" he turned to Dave "But I'm sorry, the only option for you would be either for your Mate to use a surrogate or for you both to perform a Blood Adoption".

Dave felt the little bit of hope he had left vanish at the healer's word.

He didn't resist when Harry tugged him into his arms and started muttering in his ear.

"I hate this" Dave blurted out "I've never even fucking thought of having kids before. I _hate_ kids!"

"That's normal" Morgan said from where she and Glyn were sitting in the corner "You don't want kids but your inner wolf feels the urge to reproduce. You will get over the negative emotions in time, I did, and I was told there was no chance of me getting pregnant".

Dave nodded slowly understanding what she was saying.

"Anyway, I'm Healer Titus" the Healer introduced as he took the spelled papers from Morgan, he let out a long whistle as his eyes skimmed over their injuries "You're all Lycans" he muttered to himself "That shouldn't make things too difficult at all" he muttered sarcastically.

"What do you mean sir?" Kyle blurted curiously.

Dave watched Kyle blush as Healer Titus eyed him "Lycans are allergic to silver and wolfsbane" he explained "It's not as dangerous to them as it is to a Werewolf, but when ingested as part of a potion if can cause more damage instead of healing you. For example you cannot take a Pepper-Up potion because it contains a small amount of wolfsbane, a toxin that Hunters once spread on their silver weapons to hunt Werewolves due to its poisonous effects on canines".

Healer Titus' eyebrow rose as we all watched Kyle absorb the information eagerly.

"You are interested in Healing?" the Healer asked.

Kyle blushed again as he nodded his head "I've always wanted to be a Doctor" he muttered.

Healer Titus looked at him in confusion. "A Muggle Healer" Glyn explained making Healer Titus nod in understanding.

"Alright then" Healer Titus exclaimed "If you four will take a seat on your beds we can begin" he said gesturing to the four soft looking beds against the walls.

Dave approached the nearest bed nervously, not having remembering ever using one before, he gingerly sat down on the end of it Harry sitting down beside him.

Dave felt himself relax slightly as Harry held his hands in his own.

"Right runaways" Healer Titus muttered before flicking his wand at them.

Dave jumped as he felt a strange tingle go over his body and stared in shock at his clean skin and clothes.

"Don't feel nervous about sitting on the beds" Titus instructed "Your health is more important. Mr Potter, if you would please sit on your own bed, your Mate is safe here".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, Age 16)**

Harry looked over from where he was nervously watching the Healers bustle around his Mate to see the Minister enter the room slowly.

"He'll be fine" she said as she sat next to him on the bed "The Healers are very well trained, and these ones specialise in either Lycans or Magical beings".

Harry nodded still watching "I didn't know he was that injured" he answered, feeling the rage at himself for not taking care of his Mate bubbling inside of him.

The Minster nodded "From what I know of Lycans, you heal very fast, so more often than not you don't even know something is wrong before it has healed" she explained.

"He died though" Harry argued annoyed "He died and I wasn't there to stop it".

The Minister looked at him curiously "Did you try to heal him?" she asked.

Harry nodded "I stole some medicine" he admitted "But it didn't help him at all".

The Minister nodded again "Were you there for him when he died?" she asked curiously.

Harry glared at the memory "When I think back on it I can guess when he died" he said "Joan and I were trying to heal him and the power just stopped, he stopped breathing, but then he started breathing again sounding healthier. I just assumed we stopped it".

Harry saw the Minister nod knowingly "Then you did help him, even if it was just a little bit, I would want my husband with me if I were dying" she said softly.

"What do you know?" Harry demanded, having seen the flash of realisation on her face.

"I have an idea" the Minister admitted "But I want to do more research about it first, I have people working on it now".

He eyed her for a minute before nodding and turning back to watch Dave.

"We are done Minister" Healer Titus said stepping back "The other two should be back soon, and Mr Potter has had his first stage done as well. If you wish to talk to them I suggest you do it now, we shall be unblocking their cores next and we do not know how long they will be asleep for".

Harry ignored the rest of their conversation as he sprang across the gap and climbed onto the bed with Dave, pulling him straight into his arms.

He didn't acknowledge Joan or Kyle as he felt them enter the room, he hoped they understood his need to be with his Mate at the moment.

He tightened his grip on Dave as he heard the Minister clear her throat.

"I am Elaine Cooper, Minister of Magic for the country of Wales" the Minister introduced looking at him.

"And you are Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Vanquished. When you were 15 months old the Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle attacked you and tried to kill you, the spell somehow backfired. Apparently both Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were killed that night" Elaine continued.

Harry blinked in shock as Dave stiffened in his arms.

"I'm still alive though" he said slowly.

Elaine nodded "And apparently you survived the Killing Curse only to be kidnapped before your parents awoke and have your Magical Core blocked".

Harry's head shot up from where he was watching Dave's face.

"My parents are alive?" he asked.

"Lord James and Lady Lily Potter were injured in the attack but survived only to discover both the Dark Lord's and their son's bodies" Elaine explained.

Harry felt Dave's hands tighten on his shirt as Dave froze, Harry glanced down then over at Joan and Kyle who were looking at him with fear.

Harry looked back over to Elaine who was watching him intently "I was sent to live with the Dursleys" he said slowly "They were my Aunt and Uncle. I was told my parents died in a car crash".

Elaine frowned in thought at that.

"Sadly" she finally said "By the laws of the ICW we have to return you to your family".

Harry snarled at her as his arms tightened around Dave.

Elaine stumbled back as the room began to shake violently.

"Please wait" she called "We don't plan to".

Harry felt his anger slowly fading, the room slowly returning to normal. He turned his head to bury his nose in Dave's hair, trying to stop his Mate's trembling.

"We are going to make you a ward of the Ministry" Elaine explained carefully "And go to the ICW and fight that rule, we have no intention of letting you return to England where you will be abused and hated just for being a Lycan in a country full of ignorant bigots".

Harry glared at her "I'm not leaving my Mate" he spat out "Or my family".

Elaine blinked at him for a moment before her eyes widened in realisation as they flickered to Joan and Kyle.

Harry watched as she smiled at him "Good" she said proudly "And you will have Wales behind you helping you every step of the way".

Harry allowed his glare to fade as he pressed a soft kiss onto Dave's forehead as his Mate relaxed at his declaration.

Elaine's smile became a smirk "Now, let's discuss politics" she said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Just as a warning, I love stories where Dumbledore is manipulative, I can't see him as anything else. In this story I'm planning on a Dark Dumbledore, while Dual-Cored Prodigies has a Dumbledore with good intent but a bad way of doing things.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, age 16)**

Harry's head shot up as he heard the front door open and close.

Glyn stepped suddenly into the room, his eyes glowing golden. "Good, you're still up" he said looking around "Not a bad safe house" he said approvingly.

Glyn moved so he was standing in front of the four teens as he studied them.

"I'm sorry it took so long for this meeting" he apologised "I couldn't do this while you were in the hospital or they would have over heard us. Then again you only were in there for a week".

Harry blinked in confusion and opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up" Glyn ordered as he continued to study them.

Harry blinked again as Glyn huffed in disapproval.

"What pathetic Lycans you four make" he said in disgust "I've seen Werewolves that were better than you by miles".

Harry glared and opened his mouth to argue, feeling angry at being likened to a Werewolf.

"Shut up" Glyn snapped "Look at yourselves, you may be tall by Human standards but you're short by Lycan ones. You're underweight and as skinny as twigs" he sneered "You're weak".

"I said SHUT UP!" Glyn snarled as they opened their mouths to argue.

Glyn's eyes flared angrily as he stared them down.

"You can feel your wolves at the back of your minds can't you?" he asked them.

He sneered again and spat onto the ground as they nodded.

"A Werewolf is genetically human with wolf genes in their DNA, when they transform the wolf genes activate, destroying their very cells and rebuilding them as a disgusting half-wolf, half-human creature that resembles a Lycan in base form" Glyn explained as he paced the living room.

"A Lycan, like Healer Titus told you, is a perfect blend of Wolf and Human. When you shift, your secondary set of DNA activates and the primary DNA becomes dormant" he continued.

"Secondary DNA?" Harry blurted confused.

Glyn nodded curtly at him "You have a part-human, part-wolf blended DNA strand that is two thirds human and one third wolf, this is your human form. You also have a secondary DNA strand that is two thirds wolf and one third human as your Wolf form" he explained "When you shift you just change between them using innate magic which changes your body".

Harry blinked at him as he tried to digest that information.

"That isn't important however" Glyn continued "A Werewolf isn't fused with their inner wolf, a Werewolves inner wolf is a separate entity. A Lycan's isn't" he paused and stared at them all again "For a Lycan to have a separate entity is because their minds didn't develop properly during puberty. Or because they were shackled" he added.

Harry's eyes widened as he understood "So we aren't fully developed Lycans?" he asked hoping nothing bad would happen because of this.

Glyn nodded sadly "Thankfully, it can be fixed, and extremely easily as well" he said making the teens sigh in relief "I will teach you how to become one with your inner wolf".

Glyn sighed and sat down in the arm chair facing them.

"One thing that you must always remember" he said slowly "Is that the Ministry classes Lycans as a Magical Being".

He watched them nod "They are wrong" he said bluntly.

"Lycans are wolves. Lycans are beasts. We are monsters, there is no doubt about that" he snarled standing, his voice raising to a low shout. "The sooner you accept that the easier you will fuse with your inner wolf. Lycans are savage. Lycans are strong".

Glyn turned to stare into Harry's eyes.

"A Lycan would rip a person apart with their bare hands if someone tried to do what happened to you to their child" he growled out darkly.

He turned to them all allowing them to see the feral sheen in his eyes.

"We are Dark Creatures" he spat out "And you will act like it or I'll put you down myself".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, age 16)**

"You're looking a lot healthier" a female's voice said making Dave turn.

Dave noticed Minister Cooper leaning against the side of their safe house.

He shrugged "I've been living on the streets since I was eight" he pointed out "Living in a proper house with as much food as I want, that was a dream for me, now I have it I'm not going to waste it".

Elaine nodded as she stepped forward her eyes flicking over his bare chest "Glyn tells me you are being taught Lycan culture as well" she said her eyes resting on the Mating mark on his shoulder "How is that going?"

Dave shrugged again as he picked up the axe he was cutting wood with "It's definitely easier than cramming in all the Wizarding Culture" he said pouting "The catch-up classes for magic are pretty easy. At least with Lycan culture I knew most of it even subconsciously".

Elaine nodded again "I can see it in your eyes" she agreed "You've accepted your wolf haven't you?" she asked.

"I don't know how I ever survived" Dave admitted a feral look flickering in his eyes momentarily as he looked down at his arms and flexed "To think I thought I was pretty tough before" he snorted as he admired his new muscles.

Elaine inclined her head slightly "I knocked on the door but no one answered, are you here alone?" she asked.

Dave moved a log of wood onto the brace he was using to cut the wood with just a wave of his hand.

"Harry's at Gringotts" he answered "His 17th is in a month and he wants the paperwork ready to be filed instantly. And Joan dragged Kyle off to go shopping, she keeps using up all her potion ingredients".

Elaine sighed in disappointment "I had wanted him to be here while I discussed our findings about why you didn't die" she admitted.

Dave's eyes darted behind her making her turn around.

Dave smiled happily as a huge black wolf ran out of the surrounding forest towards them.

The wolf slowed to a trot as he approached Dave and briefly nuzzled him.

Dave grinned at the wolf and blew in his nose making him shake his head and huff.

The wolf shifted back into the form of Harry who instantly started rubbing his nose and glared at Dave "You know I hate it when you do that" he muttered.

Dave shrugged "And I don't get flashed when you shift back into human form" he pointed out "I refuse to suffer alone".

Since they had fused with their wolves their innate magic was able to work properly allowing their clothes to disappear and then reappear on their bodies similar to how an animagus' clothes would. Something Dave both liked and hated.

Harry shrugged as well as he turned to look at Elaine "I for one am glad I get to keep my clothes now" he argued "Hello Minister Cooper" he added respectively bowing his head slightly to her.

Dave stepped back and studied Harry while his back was turned to him.

His body had also been affected by the fusion and the sudden healthy living and food. Harry was now standing a lot taller his chest broadening even more and his muscles were capable of hypnotising Dave when he went shirtless. Harry often would catch Dave eyeing his arms and flex just to get a reaction from him.

Dave's eyes dropped down to his arse and he couldn't resist his small grin as he remembered how other aspects of their lives had been extremely enhanced. Their enhanced strength and stamina had left Dave a whimpering stick mess clinging to Harry has they lay there in shock. The shock had last five minutes before Harry had grinned and asked about round two.

"Dave" his Mate's voice said making his eyes snap up to Harry's face.

Blushing slightly at being caught staring in front of the Minister he raised his eyebrow at Harry.

Harry sent him a wolfish grin that made Dave's knees want to collapse "We need to visit the Ministry quickly" Harry told him "Then we are meeting Joan and Kyle for house hunting".

Dave's eyebrows rose at that "House hunting?" he asked confused "We don't exactly have any money" he pointed out.

Harry just grinned and his hand rose up to stroke at his chin "We don't?" he asked as Dave's eyes caught onto the ring on his finger.

Dave let out a low whistle at the Lord's ring his Mate was wearing "We do apparently" he muttered before nodding "Alright, the house is locked anyway".

Harry nodded to the Minister before grabbing Dave's arm and apparating away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, 16 years old)**

"Well?" he asked his Mate as Harry threw himself down onto the couch.

"The French have agreed completely" Harry said smugly as he watched Joan and Kyle wrestling "They are more than happy for us to move to France and join Beauxbatons Academy".

Dave grinned "And they are willing to back Elaine?" he asked.

Harry grinned back at him and nodded "As are Belgium, America, and Italy" he confirmed.

Dave turned to see Joan and Kyle had stopped wrestling and were now watching them.

"And the Tournament?" Joan asked curiously.

Harry shrugged "I'm not going to enter it" he admitted before smirking at Dave "I don't want to leave a mourning Lycan".

Dave snorted "If I were you I would be more concerned about the injuries the creatures in the tasks will get when they hurt you and I snap" he argued.

He glared at his Pack as they all laughed at him.

"You're a huge softy Dave" Harry reminded him "You couldn't hurt a fly".

Dave narrowed his eyes at him "Potestatem: Web scopum Harry" he called out.

Harry blinked at him in confusion before beams of light darted out from the walls and wrapped around him.

"Oi!" Harry yelped as the webs pulled him back to the wall and held him there.

"Oops" Dave said innocently smiling at Harry, "vim deorsum" he muttered making the webs drop Harry.

Harry growled at him before pouncing at him.

Dave laughed as he rolled out of the way jumping on Harry when he landed.

A quick tousle later and Harry was pouting while Dave held him down "I don't hurt flies" he agreed "I prefer bigger prey".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, exactly 17 years old)**

"Marry me" Harry gasped out.

Dave's jaw snapped shut as he stared at Harry.

"This isn't just because you're buried completely in me is it?" Dave asked him "Because I refuse to accept Birthday Sex as a good enough reason for you to propose".

Harry winced and got off his Mate.

He opened his mouth to speak but Dave slapped his arse "I didn't say you should pull out" Dave pointed out.

Harry raised his eyebrows "I just proposed to you during sex and you're complaining about how I paused to do so?" he asked annoyed.

Dave rolled his eyes "I'm complaining because you actually thought I was saying no" he argued "Now as I recall, we were having Birthday sex?" he reminded his pupils blown with lust.

Harry leaned back on his heels, his hands coming up to rub Dave's thighs.

"I don't want you to think that it's because of the sex" Harry said softly "I was going to propose today anyway, it just popped out earlier than I had planned".

Dave's face softened as he smiled at his Mate "Harry, I know it's not the sex" he said before smirking "Well not just the sex" he corrected. Dave's face softened again "I know you love me, and I know you know I love you. I would have said 'Yes' three years ago if you had asked".

Harry grinned happily at Dave as he finished his little speech.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Dave's lips, he pushed all his love into the kiss and felt like he could fly as he felt the love Dave was sending back.

"Now" Dave gasped out as their lips parted "Birthday sex?" he asked.

Harry frowned as he rested his forehead against Dave's.

"Horny bastard" Harry teased kissing his Mate again.

"I'm a Lycan" Dave reminded him "My sex drive is as big as a small house".

Harry snorted "And your appetite is as big as a small castle".

Dave glared at him before reaching between his legs and squeezing Harry's hard on.

"Well something needs to be big" Dave muttered.

Harry glared at him "I'll show you big" he growled out.

Dave just smirked at him as he wrapped his legs together behind Harry's back "Go on, I dare you".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, age ancient)**

"Headmaster!" a voice cried from the fireplace.

Albus looked up in curiosity at the sound of James Potter's voice.

"Headmaster can I come through?" James asked.

Albus hid a frown "Of course James" he said softly.

"May I ask what causes you such shock on your day of mourning?" Albus asked.

"It's not a day of mourning Headmaster" James blurted shoving a letter towards him "Not anymore".

Albus took the letter curiously and quickly read it.

"_We, at Gringotts bank… as Lord Potter… your son has filed for emancipation… successful… Harry James Potter"_

Albus' jaw dropped and his head jerked up to look at James.

"Young Harry is alive?" he asked breathlessly.

James nodded shakily "I went to Gringotts, its real" he answered.

Albus looked down at the letter in shock.

"Contact the Order" Albus ordered "We must find him".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**_

_**Just so people know because I haven't mentioned it. Voldemort has come back. Harry was 16 at the time and it didn't involve him as Voldemort thought he was dead. Dumbledore and the Order know that Voldemort has come back. It was done in secret but Snape told Dumbledore. Voldemort hasn't made any large moves yet.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, age 17)**

Harry heard Dave's low whistle as he took in the sight of Professor Jones.

Harry rolled his eyes as they approached the short woman.

"Professor Jones" Harry said bowing respectively, the other three Lycans copying him.

"Mr Potter" Jones replied studying them "You are early".

"My apologies Professor, we merely sought to not be late" Harry apologized.

Jones waved her hand dismissively as she turned and let them through the school.

"This place is beautiful" Harry nodded in agreement to his Mate's whispered comment.

"We have three other Lycan students" Jones informed them "They have been informed of your arrival at the Academy and their move to the Lycan Dorms".

Harry looked over to Dave as he cleared his throat "Excuse me Professor, but will the rooms be shared or separate?" he asked his eyes darting to Harry as he spoke.

"Two of the students are Mated" Jones told him "So the rooms are all separate with Mated pairs sharing a room".

She smiled as Dave sighed in relief "And even if they were not as a married couple you would receive a private room anyway".

They approached an elaborate statue of a large black wolf, with a staff carrying Wizard beside him.

Harry's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply as he studied the statue.

"Are those?" Joan begun.

"Yes" Jones answered smiling proudly "The eyes are real Topaz".

Joan's fingers darted out to brush over the topaz eyes of the wolf "It's so beautiful" she said breathlessly.

"It was made by a student in my year" Jones explained "A Lycan teacher begged him to allow the Academy to replace their old guardian with it. It has been here ever since".

"How did he do it?" she asked curiously.

Jones smiled at her "He took the Magical Arts class" she told her "He was top of the year".

Joan's jaw dropped "There is a Magical Arts class?" she asked shocked "Hogwarts didn't have that listed".

Jones's smile grew even prouder "We have one of the only certified instructors teaching here" she admitted.

Jones pointed at the crystal on the tip of the Wizard's staff "Chwain" she said simply making the Lycans chuckle "It is the password, when you place your hand on the Crystal and say the password the door will open. No one can hear what you say when you are touching the crystal, to stop people from entering your dorm" she informed them.

Harry watched as Jones reached up to touch the crystal and her mouth moved silently.

The statue shuddered and the Wolf and the Wizard animated and stepped to the side, an archway appearing behind them.

Jones stepped through, the Lycan's following after her.

Harry gasped and heard the others do the same.

"Is that a bed of pillows" Dave asked in awe as he stared at one of the corners of the room.

"Indeed" Jones confirmed "It is not a bed for people to sleep on, but it is to lay on, I understand Lycans enjoy lazing about".

Harry chuckled as the look on Dave's face "Dave is a lazy one" he informed her "He begged me to install something like this in the Villa".

Jones chuckled as well before pointing to the staircase that went up to the second floor "As you can see your rooms are up there" she told them as they looked up at the two story roof.

She turned to them and looked at them sternly "The other Lycan students will be arriving two days before the rest of the students" she said.

"The Welsh Academy of Sorcery understands that Lycans have a strict hierarchy but if any other student is hurt during a fight between you then both Lycans will be suspended immediately. No fights are to take place in classes or during the feasts, and will only take place in the gymnasium, your common room or outside".

Harry nodded, knowing his Pack were doing the same.

Jones eyed them "Your Head of House is also a Lycan, and will be teaching you Cultural Lessons" she continued "She will go over the rest of the Lycan specific rules".

"As I understand you four are already Mated" she said "But any inappropriate behaviour towards her and she will kill you. And she will be applauded after doing so".

Harry grimaced at that and turned to look at Kyle who blinked innocently at the three Lycan's stares.

"We understand Professor Jones" Harry said turning back to her "We will hold Kyle down for her if we need to".

Jones chuckled before gesturing at their luggage that was sitting by the staircase "As you can see the Elves have already brought your belongings up. You may eat here or in the Hall, just call for an Elf" she told them "I shall leave you to your unpacking".

With that she nodded to them and turned and left the room.

"The password is 'Fleas" Kyle blurted out making them all snigger.

"Alright guys" Harry said shutting them up "Let's unpack then".

They nodded and moved toward their luggage.

"I'm Alpha, I get first pick of rooms" Harry called out as Kyle ran toward the stairs.

Harry smiled at his Mate when Dave patted his arm.

"Which means as your Mate I get to pick" Dave said in a no-nonsense tone.

Harry nodded "Exactly" he agreed "I'm the Alpha, not an idiot".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, age 17)**

"Happy Birthday" Dave heard Harry mumble as he curled more around Dave's body.

"What?" Dave asked innocently "That's it? All I get is one little 'Happy Birthday?'"

Dave squeaked as Harry suddenly rolled onto him and captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

"That's better" Dave muttered as Harry pulled back.

Harry glared at him "Don't push it" he warned.

He looked at Harry innocently "Don't push what Love? I don't know what you're talking about" he asked.

"The other Lycans are coming today" Harry grumbled.

Dave smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him softly "Well, they aren't here yet" he pointed out his hand slipping between them "Why don't we make these two Lycans come first before we worry about them?" he asked suggestively.

Harry blinked at him in confusion before he grinned "Good idea" he agreed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I would wish you a Happy Birthday Dave but I'm pretty sure Harry already has" Joan said as they descended the stairs.

"You better not think about wishing him Happy Birthday the way I did" Harry threatened making Dave chuckle.

Joan rolled her eyes "After the massive scenting Kyle gave me before I'm not going to bother" she answered.

Dave rolled his eyes as well and threw himself down onto the bed of cushions spread around the room.

The dozing Kyle lifted his muzzle from a pillow and grinned unrepentantly making Harry grin back.

"Men" he muttered making Joan nod in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure you're all man" Harry argued making him roll his eyes again.

Dave watched as Joan eyed Harry "Judging by the limping Harry is doing this morning he's quite a lot of man" she muttered making Harry blush.

Dave chuckled as Harry pouted "It was my first time" he defended while glaring at Dave who started laughing harder.

Dave grimaced as Joan's jaw dropped.

"You mean you've never topped before?" she asked Dave shocked "I mean it's obvious that Harry is the dominant in your relationship, but still".

He felt a blush come over his face as he buried it in a pillow.

"We've never discussed it" he heard Harry answer "I know I've thought about it, but I never actually mentioned it till today".

"Shut up" Dave yelled into the pillow making them all laugh.

Dave looked up as Joan cleared her throat "Jones sent a message, the other Lycans will be here soon, there are a mated pair, a younger male, and two twins that are just starting the Academy" she informed them.

"You going for Alpha?" Dave heard Kyle ask after he shifted back into human form.

He reached out and grabbed Harry's hand as his Mate sighed sadly.

"I have no choice, I don't want to be Alpha but I can't help it" Harry muttered.

Dave groaned as Harry pounced on him.

"Get off me" he muttered as Harry just lay on him.

Harry paused and looked at him curiously "We need to go back to bed" he decided.

Dave frowned "Don't you want to be here when the other students get here?" he asked confused.

Harry nodded "I do, but you smell like the dominant and I don't" he agreed.

Dave stared at Harry in shock while Joan and Kyle laughed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, age 17)**

He groaned as he rolled off Dave.

He looked over to the opening door as his Pack went quiet staring at the door.

Harry saw Joan's pout as a beautiful blonde woman stepped into the common room and looked around.

"Not bad" she said slowly as some other students entered the room behind her followed by Professor Jones and a man.

"If you ignore that the pillows have been breeding this place is quite clean" the woman admitted as she studied the four Lycans.

She moved forward to stand in front of them "I am Adrianna Tornz" she introduced herself "And I am the Head of House for Amber House as well as the Teacher for Animalistic Magicks".

Harry watched as Professor Jones and the man moved to the far side of the room and waited.

"I have no desires to be the Alpha of the Academy Pack" Adrianna continued "However my orders stand higher than those of the Alpha. Now you will all introduce yourselves and tell us something about you" she ordered.

Harry and his Pack listened quietly as the other Lycans stepped forward and introduced themselves.

He glared at the teen, Lucas, who quite bluntly stated that he was going to be the Alpha of the school Pack.

"I'm Joan" he heard Joan say, and turned to watch her stand "I'm interested in studying the arts and potions".

Kyle stood up next to her "I'm Kyle, Joan's Mate, and I'm interested in studying healing".

Harry smiled softly as Dave stood next to him "I'm Dave, and I'm planning on studying Runes and Lycan Magicks".

Harry let out a loud growl as Lucas whistled and eyed his Mate.

As everyone's attention fell on him he spoke "I'm Harry Potter, Academy Pack Alpha" he said simply.

He smirked at Lucas as the teen raised his eyebrow at him.

"Harry Potter?" the girl, Maria, asked "As in the lost Potter son?"

"Given away" Harry corrected as he stood "Not lost".

"And stupid" Lucas said loudly "I'm pretty sure I already said I was the Alpha".

Harry smirked at the proud teen "I heard your bark" he pointed out "Unfortunately for you I've got the bite".

Lucas sneered at him "Funny" he spat "Dog jokes".

Harry nodded "I can be funny too" he agreed.

"So you are going to challenge Lucas then Harry?" Adrianna asked him.

Harry nodded curtly as everyone backed away from them.

Harry waved his hand moving all the pillows to the walls.

He smirked as Lucas' eyes widened as his casual use of wandless magic.

Harry raised his eyebrow as he looked down on the shorter teen "You can just surrender if you want" he offered.

Lucas snarled in response "Like I would surrender to a submissive" he snapped out.

Harry rolled his eyes spotting Dave shuffling nervously to the side.

"I've no problem allowing my Mate to take charge every now and again" Harry pointed out calmly "If you had a Mate you would understand what I mean"

Lucas snarled at the rude reminder of his single status and leapt at him shifting into a large brown wolf.

Harry shifted on the spot, his black form dodging under Lucas.

He lunged at him with a snarl, smashing into Lucas' side.

Harry jerked his head back, Lucas' teeth snapping shut just out of range of his throat.

Harry used his strength and size to his advantage as he tore chunks out of Lucas as they parried and darted around each other.

Getting bored Harry pounced onto Lucas forcing him to the ground sinking his teeth into his throat.

He ignored Lucas' yelp of pain and just squeezed tighter until Lucas understood and went limp.

Harry let out a loud growl and waited for Lucas to whimper in response before he stepped back and let go.

Lucas remained on his back his stomach bared for a moment before he shifted into his human form.

Harry huffed at him shifting back into his own human form.

He ignored the bleeding wounds they both had and waited for Lucas to struggle to his feet his chin lifted offering his throat as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Never whistle or look at my Mate like that again, or I won't let go next time" Harry warned darkly as the man next to the Headmaster stepped forward drawing his wand.

Harry brushed the man off when he went to heal his wounds "I'm fine" he said "I'll heal".

"Mr Potter" the man snapped "I do not care if you will heal naturally, we do not allow wounds such as these to be kept at Academy. If you wish I can use a spell that will allow you to scar, but these wounds must be healed".

Harry's eyes darted over to Dave and he raised his eyebrow.

He watched Dave shrug "Scars are sexy" he answered Harry's unasked question "But I don't care either way".

Harry smirked "Scars" he decided "Just not on my face or neck".

The man nodded rolling his eyes but complied muttering quick healing charms.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, age ancient)**

"I haven't found anything" William Weasley told him "The Goblins are cutting me off at every turn, and I can't push any further".

Albus sighed and looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt "And with the Ministry?" he asked.

The black Auror shrugged "The Minister is furious that he wasn't told instantly" he told him "He had to be escorted from Gringotts by armed guards after he drew his wands".

"The Prophet now knows" Minerva said gesturing at the Daily Prophet laying on his desk.

"Which means that Voldemort now knows the one who defeated him is also alive" Albus said sadly ignoring the flinches the Order members gave at the name.

"We do know that Harry isn't in the country" James Potter said softly "Gringotts refused to tell us where, but they said that it he visited another of their branches".

"So Harry is somewhere in Europe then?" Sirius Black asked happily "That narrows it down a lot".

Albus sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Albus" Minerva said slowly "Perhaps he will arrive with one of the other schools for the tournament?" she asked hopefully.

Albus nodded slowly "We can only hope" he agreed before sighing again "Continue the search, but spread out to other countries. We must find Harry before Voldemort does".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**_

_**So this story has got more reviews, views, followers, and favourites than the first two stories I wrote COMBINED. I wish I could say it's my writing skills getting better, but I know it's just the power of the Harry Potter fandom.**_

_**Also, a special thanks from the bottom of my heart to Ceti H. Black. I've kept my promise to write longer chapters (Over 3000 words in this chapter) and I must thank you, I never knew how much I was cutting my muse off when I made sure I didn't go past a certain point. I'm going to slowly start writing more for my other stories as well. I owe you a lot!**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, age 17)**

"I'm so glad there is another woman here. All the testosterone was killing me".

Harry and Dave exchanged glances and rolled their eyes as Maria approached Joan.

"I'm sorry, can I just point out that as a Lycan you're manlier than most human men?"

Dave snorted at Joan's reply.

"Well naturally" Maria answered "But still, it will be nice to have a woman to talk to".

"Talk to Dave then, he's more feminine than I am" Joan said bluntly.

Dave's jaw dropped as he stared at Joan in shock.

"I'm not feminine am I?" Dave whispered to Harry.

Harry sniggered at the offended look on Dave's face "Oh no, you're definitely masculine" he assured him.

Dave glared as he saw Harry trying not to laugh, he leaned back and hid behind his book silently mouthing a charm and casting it on his Mate

"Maria" he called out "I may not be as masculine as Harry is, but at least I don't shave my entire body".

Maria and Joan stared at Harry in shock while he spluttered.

"I don't shave my body!" Harry yelped out making the other Lycans look over at the loud noise.

"I get an eyeful of your body daily, I think I would know" Dave pointed out as he stood and walked over to Professor Tornz.

Dave felt his Mate staring at him as he walked away.

He slid into the seat opposite the Professor just as Harry's yelp echoed across the room.

Professor Tornz just raised her eyebrow at him.

"Harry may be my Alpha and my Dominant. But he forgets sometimes who exactly is in charge. I would use a swatting charm, but I read something once about Muggles shaving their pets" Dave said casually making her smirk and nod in approval.

"So how may I help you?" The Professor asked him.

Dave leaned forward "You said you teach Animalistic Magicks" he said "Can you tell me about that branch of magic? I've never heard of it".

The Professor nodding in understand "Animalistic Magicks are just as the name suggests. Magicks that by their very nature are Feral. Not many can use Animalistic Magicks, usually Magical Beings, like Veela or Lycans are the ones who use Feral Magic, and some Wizards with a particularly strong animagus can master some of the weaker spells" she explained.

Dave thought for a moment "Can you give me an example?" He asked curiously.

The Professor studied him before nodding slowly "You must swear you will never try cast this spell without proper training first" she demanded.

Dave nodded rapidly "I swear" he said, a flash of magic sealing his promise.

The Professor drew her wand and slashed it across her palm cutting it. She dipped her wand tip in the blood then pointed it at the floor "Rhyddhau fy Anifail" she muttered.

A flash of blood red light happened and she gasped, as a huge hulking blonde wolf dove out of her chest.

Dave inhaled sharply as he took in the sight of the blonde wolf in front of him, his eyes darted over the wolves face "That's your Lycan form isn't it?" he asked as the other Lycans stared at the wolf.

The Professor nodded and lowered her wand, the wolf bowing to her before disappearing. "Sort of" she said "It is just my magic taking on the image of my Lycan form. It is called my Spirit Animal" she explained "A lot of Feral Magicks are partially Shamanistic Magicks as well, the two meld together better than other types of magic".

Dave nodded in understanding "I think I'll be taking your class this year Professor" he said impressed.

She smiled at him "Call me Adrianna, I can't be your guide if we aren't friends" she instructed him "And you're lucky, since most of us Lycans are going to Hogwarts for the Tournament the entire Pack is going, meaning you will be getting a lot of personal tutoring from me".

Dave grinned at her "Awesome" he said happily "I'm sure you know of our situation?" he asked his smile fading.

Adrianna scowled and nodded "From what I understand you were given a lot of crammed lessons though" she asked.

Dave nodded "We still missed out on the common things people just assume we should know" he said annoyed.

"Draw your wand" Adrianna instructed him.

Dave blinked before flicking his wrist, his wand descending from his holster.

"May I?" she asked him gesturing at his wand.

Dave eyed her for a moment before flicking it around and offering it to her hilt first.

Adrianna took it softly and studied it carefully "Black Walnut, 11 inches" she said before handing it back "What is the core?" she asked curiously.

Dave smiled fondly at his wand "Crystalized Hell Hound blood" he told her.

Adrianna's eyebrows shot up "So a wand of good instincts and deep insight" she said "One that is drawn to inner conflict, makes sense for a Lycan" she added then frowned "I don't know what the blood symbolises though" she admitted.

Dave smirked "Mischievous" he said smugly "Adept at chaotic magic, Possessive to the point of murder" he listed slowly.

Adrianna eyed him "I can see those traits applying to you easily" she said "You will do well in Animalistic Magicks" she informed him "Feral Magic comes under Chaotic magic".

Dave smiled and inclined his head to her.

"Repeat after me 'hyfedredd gwyllt'" she told him.

After Dave had repeated it several times she reached out and grasped his hand and poked it with her want causing a gash to open across his palm.

"Touch your wand to the blood and cast the spell" she instructed.

Dave ignored Harry as he snarled and dove across the room as he obeyed her.

"Hyfedredd gwyllt" he intoned causing a white orb to hover in front of him, as he watched the orb became unstable with flecks of colour to arc out as the orb turned a pure amber colour.

Adrianna studied it for a moment before she nodded "You will be receiving a lot of private study then, you definitely have an affinity in Feral Magic" she said slowly.

Dave allowed his Mate to wrench his wand from his palm as he glared at Adrianna. The moment his wand stopped touching his bleeding palm the small sun-like orb disappeared.

Adrianna watched as Harry drew his wand and quickly healed Dave's palm.

"Relax Love" Dave said calmly "I was in no danger".

Harry glared at Adrianna again "You had no idea what that spell would do" he snapped at him.

"The spell translates into 'Feral Proficiency' Harry, I'm fluent in Welsh, as are you" Dave reminded him "I know you bought a Welsh language potion".

Harry huffed in disapproval "Irrelevant" he argued "Don't do that".

Dave narrowed his eyes at him "Or what?" he said warningly.

Harry eyed him for a moment before nudging him over so they were both sitting in the arm chair "I panicked" he admitted quietly "All I knew was that I smelt your blood when you were with a stranger".

Dave smiled fondly at his Mate pressing a quick kiss to his nose "Our teacher is sworn to protect us" he reminded Harry "I would have been safe".

"Is that an English Oak wand?" Adrianna asked eyeing Harry's wand "Very Loyal, Strong, and Brave. They have power intuition and an affinity to Natural Magicks" she listed.

Harry eyed her back "12 inches, Lethifold blood" he finished.

Adrianna's eyes widened in shock "I guess that makes sense" she said finally "A violent and dangerous person".

Harry smirked at her "With a taste for human flesh" he reminded her.

Adrianna stared at him making him sigh "I don't have a taste for human" he said "It was a joke".

Dave sniggered at his Mate as Adrianna just continued to stare at him unbelievingly.

"Lycan's always have the most interesting wands" Adrianna said finally "I must admit that Wandlore is a hobby of mine".

Dave rolled his eyes as Harry wrapped a possessive arm around his waist as he started grilling Adrianna on wands.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, age 17)**

Harry looked around at the other Academy Chosen in curiosity.

"Alright kids" a tall man said loudly "As you know England and Hogwarts are very Anti-Dark" he paused and grimaced "Well to be more specific they are more Anti-Anything that the inbreeding has watered out".

He paused with a grin while the students chuckled.

"For the next month you will have as many Dark spells rammed into your heads as you can handle" he announced "The reason? England is so Light orientated that they don't teach enough spells that can beat the so called 'Dark Arts'".

Harry nodded in understanding at that, having heard multiple rants about British stupidity.

"I am Professor Sporr" the Professor introduced "And we" he gestured at the gathered teachers "Are going to teach you how to survive in England, and how to piss off as many British as you can" he added grinning again.

Headmistress Jones stepped forward "While we are in England, we have leave to use all Magicks that are legal in Wales. As many of our students are of mixed heritage we will split you into groups so you can all receive the optimal training. These groups will be known as your Home groups, you will move around in these groups all year, I will now separate you into groups so you can choose your classes for the year".

Harry allowed his mind to drift slightly as he absently listened to the Professor, he could feel Dave's presence at his side and Lucas' on his other side.

They would need to duke it out soon, Lucas had been making moves on Pack Beta, and Dave wasn't going to allow that to slide.

"Would the Pack please follow their Head of House to choose their subjects?" The Headmistress called dragging Harry's mind from thinking about Dave sweaty and wrestling.

As he turned he caught Dave's dirty look and he grinned unrepentantly. He chuckled as he heard Dave muttering about "Horny wolves and bloody telepathic bonds".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Dave" Harry said warningly "I forbid you from taking that class".

Dave looked up at his Mate in shock "What? Why?" he asked confused "You know I love Blood Magicks".

"Blood Magicks are dangerous" Harry explained "I'm okay with you doing so basic study on them, but I refuse to allow you to take the class".

Silence reigned as Harry's voice carried across the small courtyard in front of the Academy entrance.

Dave's eyes narrowed at him while people backed away from the Mated pair.

"Is that so?" he asked Harry darkly "And by what right to you forbid me learning what I want?"

"I'm your Alpha" Harry explained to his Mate patiently "And your dominant Mate".

Even the Vampire students on the other side of the courtyard winced at that.

"Oh?" Dave asked casually "Is that so?"

Harry nodded missing the danger signs "It is, do something like the Magical Arts, it's more suiting to you" he said in agreement.

Dave didn't notice his magic flaring out from him making everyone back away even more. Harry also didn't notice his own magic bringing up a shield against Dave's growing anger.

"You don't get a choice" Harry ordered "You will not be taking those classes that I deem too dangerous".

"If you think that being my Alpha and Mate give you that right" Dave snarled at him shocking him at the feral tone of voice "Then perhaps I need to tip the scales".

Harry blinked and he slowly stood "I understand if you're angry about my decision" he said slowly "But my decision is final, it's for your own good".

The moment the words came from Harry's mouth he knew he had fucked up.

The words that were chosen to make Dave submit to him had the completely opposite effect as he watched Dave's usually amber-flecked grey eyes bleed pure gold glowing with power.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, age 17)**

Harry's words hit him like a ton of bricks, his mind flashing back to when he was eight.

"It's for your own good" followed by unimaginable pain as his wolf was torn from his mind and locked away.

Dave didn't fight the kill or be killed instincts that rose up inside him as he launched himself at Harry.

A dark red wolf slammed into Harry knocking him back.

Dave was thrown back as Harry blasted him backwards snarling.

He shook it off and leapt at the large black wolf.

In Dave's opinion their fight was over too quickly.

After what felt like hours of tearing at each other Dave finally pinned Harry to the ground by the throat.

He ignored Harry's rear legs coming up to slash at his stomach as he tightened his grip.

The moment he heard the sounds of submission from Harry he released him and waited.

A huff escaped his snout as Harry whimpered and begged him for forgiveness.

Dave threw his head back and howled, his Pack shifting as one and their voices joining his as Harry lay quietly.

Spotting Adrianna standing with her wand ready Dave turned and walked away from Harry without acknowledging him.

Dave shifted as he walked towards her "Mirror" he demanded and accepted the one that Adrianna conjured for him wordlessly.

He inspected the wounds on his face and throat critically.

"I want to keep that one, get rid of the rest" he instructed her.

Adrianna just nodded, not caring about his tone as she began muttering waving her wand over Dave. "I can't fix that" she told him quietly "I've healed the wound but it's not fading".

Dave looked into the mirror again before smirking "I love it" he said softly "It's awesome".

Adrianna paused and looked to Dave gesturing behind him there where he knew Harry still lay.

"Leave him no scars" Dave ordered strictly.

Adrianna nodded again and moved over to the now human Harry quickly healing him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, age 17)**

Harry nodded in thanks to Adrianna, feeling his heart crushing inside of him.

He had forced his Mate to challenge him for the rank of Alpha because of his own stupidity, he had pushed Dave into losing his temper by striking at his weak points.

His eyes flicked up to see Dave with his back still turned to him.

Harry ignored the crowd staring in shock as he saw the looks on condemnation in the eyes of his former Pack.

For a brief moment he wondered how this would work, he had been cast from the Pack by Dave's refusal to acknowledge him, and yet he was Mated to the Alpha.

For an even briefer moment he feared that Dave would leave him and move on to someone else.

"Adrianna, may I please have another class list? I'm afraid mine got shredded" he heard Dave ask casually like nothing had happened.

Harry's eyes followed Dave's movements as he remained lying on the ground.

He watched Dave summon a quill and calmly start ticking boxes.

Harry felt his heart leap in joy as Dave looked over at him, his joy was shattered as he took in the sight of the scar Dave had chosen to keep.

Large and jagged, it went from above his right temple through his right eye stopping at above his upper lip.

As he stared into one left grey eye and one right golden eye feeling his heart breaking all over again.

He desperately pushed at the link that he had to his Mate and gasped as he realised it was gone.

"I WILL be taking Blood Magicks" Dave said firmly "And I will allow you to take what classes you wish. You are my Mate, NEVER my Master".

Harry sobbed in relief as he felt their bond reopen, and he dove into it, allowing the love Dave still held for him wash over him.

He ignored everyone who was watching as he lunged at Dave, remaining on his knees as he buried his face into Dave's stomach and just held him tightly.

Harry felt himself relax, as the fear that Dave would push him away vanished as Dave just gently started combing hand through Harry's hair.

He gripped Dave's waist tighter, stopped Dave from pulling away as he muttered "I'm sorry" repetitively.

"I know" he heard Dave whisper.

"And THAT is why you never piss off a Lycan" Adrianna announced loudly to the gathered students.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry looked up as Dave threw himself on the bed next to him like usual.

He watched carefully as Dave lazily toed off his shoes and tugged off his shirt.

Harry opened his mouth but quietly closed it again, he wasn't sure how to say it.

He wasn't sure if the exchange of the role of Alpha changed everything between them, Dave had been a lot colder towards him all day.

"What is it?" Dave asked him jerking Harry from his thoughts.

He was horrified to find himself blushing as Dave caught him staring at his chest.

Dave chuckled and lay on his side watching Harry.

"You're still my Mate Harry" Dave assured him "You just need to remember that even though I'm your submissive I'm still a person. Wanting to protect me is something I expect from you, but wanting to dictate my life isn't something I'm okay with".

Harry blushed again and looked to the bed again, not meeting Dave's eyes.

Dave snorted as he reached out and poked Harry's leg before he stood.

"When was the last time you were shy about your body around me? I don't think I've ever seen you in pyjamas before" Dave teased him "You're my Mate" he reminded him "And I want to see my Mate" he said firmly.

Harry looked up to see Dave push down his pants and briefs till he was standing naked in front of Harry.

He didn't move his eyes darting back down, he hated feeling so insecure about things and he had no idea how to act as a submissive, he had always been an Alpha, a dominant.

Harry yelped as Dave suddenly pounced on him straddling his hips.

"Harry" Dave said warningly "Where are we?" he asked.

"Our bedroom" Harry muttered confused.

Dave nodded patiently "And is the Pack in here?" he pressed.

Harry shook his head not understanding what Dave was hinting at.

"So am I your Alpha here?" Dave questioned.

Harry nodded instantly but was stopped by Dave's growl.

"We have always been equals in the bedroom Harry" Dave snarled out making a whimper escape Harry's lips "I may be your Alpha, but I am your Mate first".

Harry looked up at Dave in understanding.

Dave smirked at him "I may be your Alpha now Harry, but I am still your submissive. If I use my Alpha voice you obey, but other than that you're still my dominant" he confirmed "Don't change your entire personality because of this".

Harry sighed in relief, feeling a lot of stress he didn't know he had leaving his body.

He inhaled sharply as Dave purposely ground down on his groin.

"Now" Dave said a glint in his eye "I'm horny and you're hung and we're married. Fuck me" he ordered.

Harry had never removed his clothes faster as he pounced on his willing Mate.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**_

_**I won't lie. I was kind of disappointed with the amount of people who said (more or less) that they didn't like Dave being Alpha instead of Harry.**_

_**Then I remembered that you don't have the evil ideas and twists floating around your heads like I do. I forgive you now.**_

_**Harry is the Alpha. There is no doubt about that. Dave is only temporary the Alpha as part of his plan to prove something to Harry.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, age 17)**

"Don't make me shave you again" Dave warned Harry who paused and withdrew his hand.

"Dave? Harry? Please keep it in your pants" Adrianna ordered before returning to the lecture.

Dave sighed in annoyance when Harry's hand once more slipped up his shirt and rested on his side. A low growl rumbled through the common room as Dave glared at his Mate.

Harry looked down at his book and brought his hand up to rest on his lap.

"Is something wrong boys?" Adrianna asked equally annoyed.

Dave eyed Harry for a moment "Perhaps" he admitted "He's been really touchy lately, and it's platonic touch, he doesn't even want sex".

Adrianna frowned and walked over to them tilting Harry's head back.

Dave watched as Harry instantly pulled his head away and looked down his eyes darting over to Dave.

Adrianna sighed "Take him back to your room and let him cuddle you" she ordered "He is still confused about the shift in your dynamic, you're both excused for the rest of the day".

Dave nodded and stood quickly putting his gear away.

"Make sure you act submissive for him, but don't allow him to encroach on Alpha territory" she instructed him.

Dave nodded again as he watched Harry packing up as well.

Adrianna nodded and walked back to the front of the common room "It may help if you both remove your clothes" she added "And if he attempts sex let him do what he wants".

Dave rolled his eyes but nodded for the third time. He extended his hand for Harry, who took it and he waited for Harry to lead him away.

Dave allowed Harry to pull him into their room, he watched as Harry cast locking charms on the door.

He grunted as Harry turned and pushed him onto the bed.

He watched as Harry tore off his clothes then walked toward Dave and removed his softly.

Dave let Harry move him backwards till he was lying on the bed properly and pull the blankets over them both.

Dave frowned as Harry tried to tuck himself under Dave's arm. He gently stopped Harry and pulled Harry up to be equal with himself.

He rolled over showing Harry his back and tugged Harry's arm till it rested around his waist like how Harry used to hold him. Dave forced himself to relax as he leaned against Harry's tense chest.

"I don't want to be Alpha Harry" Dave admitted softly, trying to ignore how Harry tensed even more.

"I want to be your submissive again, being Alpha isn't right for me" he continued "But I'm submissive, I'm not made to hold power over you, I'm more than happy to be your submissive for the rest of our slightly longer lives. I didn't want to do this to you, but you need to realise that you were abusing your power over me, and I can't let you do that to me".

Dave turned his head so he was looking into Harry's eyes, he felt his stomach twisting at the look of confusion in them, he leaned forward slightly to kiss Harry, he allowed Harry's tongue to slip into his mouth and relaxed as he felt Harry taking control of the kiss.

He forced his body to remain relax when he felt Harry's hand drifting down his body, he allowed Harry to move him as he wanted to while Harry spread his legs slightly.

Instead of entering him like he was expecting Harry to, his Mate just slipped a leg between Dave's and wrapped his arm around Dave's waist tighter, before curling his body around Dave's again.

Harry pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder blade before tucking his head against the back of Dave's neck and relaxing against him.

Dave felt as Harry fell asleep and sighed in relief as he shuffled back into Harry's embrace. Harry just mumbled something and held him tighter.

Dave smiled happily as he felt himself drifting into the best sleep he was going to have since he had become Alpha.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, age 17)**

"How are you two?" Adrianna asked him as she slipped into the seat opposite Harry.

Harry looked up from breakfast and just nodded to Dave who was curled under his arm sleeping. "I didn't know I was keeping him up all night" he admitted softly "I just couldn't sleep, and I had to make sure he was still there and mine".

Adrianna nodded "I understand" she said slowly "My brother went through the same thing when his Mate became his Alpha".

Harry nodded in understanding as he shuddered "I hate how I felt" he told her "I would touch him and it would be enough, sex just made me feel worse".

Adrianna smiled softly at him as he collected himself.

"If you don't mind me asking" Harry asked her slowly "Why aren't you Mated?"

Harry thought he should just wear a gag as he watched Adrianna's face close off.

She sighed however and drooped a bit "I don't know" she admitted "As you know a Lycan doesn't have one Mate, we can choose who we Mate with" she informed him.

Harry frowned "I don't think I had much of a choice" he disagreed "Dave was the only one I ever thought of, for years before I realised what it meant".

Adrianna shook her head "You would have already subconsciously decided to Mate with him" she told him "You wouldn't have looked at others like that because you wouldn't have wanted to cheat on the one you desired".

She sighed again "I've just never met that person I've thought "Wow, I think I'm in love" about, no one I can actually imagine spending the rest of my life with" she continued.

"You'll find someone" Dave mumbled against Harry's side "And when you do a single smile will make you think you could take on a dragon".

Adrianna smiled as Dave snorted as he sat up straight "Hell, once you do find them you would take on a dragon for them" he added.

It was Adrianna's turn to snort when Dave turned to him and raised his eyebrow and pointed to his mouth "Be a good Mate and feed me will ya?" he demanded.

Harry just smiled fondly at his Mate and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips "I missed you Love".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

He and Adrianna looked at Dave in shock.

"You want to WHAT?" Adrianna shouted at him.

Dave shrugged "I want to give Harry back his position as Alpha" he repeated "It was fun while it lasted but I'm not an Alpha, I'm a Beta and an Alpha's Mate".

"Dave" Harry began "The plan will still work if you're Alpha".

Harry dodged Dave's dismissive swat "That's not it" Dave argued "I'm not an Alpha, I'm a follower. You're the true Alpha of the Pack Harry. Don't pretend you haven't notice how everyone turns to you instinctively before they remember that I'm Alpha".

Adrianna sighed "And you couldn't have brought this up BEFORE we left?" she asked.

Harry chuckled when his Mate just shrugged "Surprise" he announced dully.

Harry eyed his Mate who was spread lazily across the bed in the room in the Academy's Zeppelin.

"My first order as Alpha is that you get to tell everybody while we stay here" Harry announced pointing at Adrianna.

Adrianna rolled her eyes "You're just saying that so you two can shag again" she said dismissively.

"Well now you mention it" Harry said leering at his Mate.

"Harry is afraid of heights" Dave said smugly "And the window is right outside our door".

Adrianna blinked at Harry in shock as he glared at Dave.

"The Almighty Alpha is afraid of heights" she said slowly making Harry shift his glare to her.

"The Almighty Alpha buried his face in my shoulder as we took off" Dave added "Then he whimpered and held my hand till I got him to our room where he demanded I hold him till he felt better".

Harry glared at Dave again and growled "And for that you get punished" he said darkly.

He saw Adrianna get up quickly "I'm leaving before you try shagging in front of me again, walking in on you once was one more time than I needed" Adrianna announced quickly leaving the room.

Harry prowled towards the suggestively lying Dave when he froze and growled as he heard Adrianna speaking outside "Oh, would you look how high we are. Imagine if someone were to fall from this height, there would be nothing left when they splashed across the ground".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, age 17)**

It was Dave's turn to growl as his libido was ignored by his Mate who decided that it was best to hide under the blankets and tremble.

Dave grumbled as he crawled under the blankets as well and pulled Harry to his chest, allowing Harry to wrap around him burying his head into his shirt.

He felt himself drift into sleep as the Zeppelin's smooth movements drew him down further.

He awoke at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Dave shuffled until he was looking over the blankets at Joan.

Joan sent him a sympathic look "How did he handle it?" she asked him.

Dave shrugged "He was fine till Adrianna decided to be a bitch" he admitted "I don't think she understood just how afraid he is".

Joan grimaced "I'll talk to her, make sure she knows how serious it is" she promised making him smile at her.

"I'll wake him up and get him ready while you do that" Dave said peering under the blankets at the sleeping Harry.

Joan nodded as he cast the blankets off and crawled over to Harry. Dave shook him awake quickly and helped him get changed as he slowly woke up.

"Harry" Dave said slowly "I want you to close your eyes and hold onto my hand tightly okay?" he said softly "We are about to show up at Hogwarts flying in a giant penis shaped balloon that is such a faded red it looks even more like a penis".

Harry chuckled nervously at that, his eyes clenched shut tightly. Dave winced slightly as Harry tightened his grip on his hand.

Dave saw Joan nod to him as she passed the door symbolizing they were ready.

Dave led Harry out the door whispering quietly to him. Glaring at any students who happened to look at them funny.

Thankfully none of the other pack members could say anything against Harry as Lycans in general were afraid of flying. Dave still gave Lucas a pointed glare just in case.

Headmistress Jones had allowed the Lycan students to lead the way out of the Zeppelin stepping straight onto the grassy fields of Hogwarts School.

Dave led Harry out in the middle of the group, so that no-one saw the Alpha being supported in such a way.

"Harry Love, we're fine now" Dave said the moment they stepped from the Zeppelin.

Dave watched Harry sigh happily as he opened his eyes and loosened his grip on Dave's hand, not realising it completely.

Dave looked around as the Headmistress led the other students and staff off the Zeppelin.

He saw the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students waiting in front of the castle with a hoard of black robed Hogwarts students standing there.

Dave snorted as he saw Kyle dramatically throw himself to the ground and start kissing the grass.

Dave followed as Harry tugged on his hand leading him after the Headmistress and other Professors. The large group moved towards the group and stopped in front of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Dave whimpered softly as he saw the fluorescent yellow robes Dumbledore was wearing.

He squeezed Harry's hand to stop the deep growl that was rumbling in his chest at the sight of the five people standing next to the old man.

"Hello Taila" Dumbledore said clearly "It has been a while since you have stepped foot on Hogwarts grounds has it not?"

Dave watched the Headmistress as she forced a smile onto her face as she nodded "I find my plagued by memories" she agreed making Dave smirk.

Adrianna stepped forward to mutter into her ear. The Headmistress listened before nodding and turning back to Dumbledore "If you do not mind Albus, some of my students are going to set up their accommodation" she explained "They feel uneasy aboard the Zeppelin and more at home on the ground".

Dumbledore blinked at her confused "Of course" he allowed "As long as they do not damage the school grounds they may set up their quarters".

The Headmistress nodded "There are only 10 students so they will be sharing a tent" she informed him before stepping sideways so she could look behind her "Mr Potter, don't set it up to close to the forest" she warned "I don't want to hear about anyone getting shot by centaurs".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, age 17)**

Harry had to fight to hide his smirk as Dumbledore's and the Potter's jaws dropped as they saw him.

He couldn't resist the slight smile that formed on his lips as they heard him being called Mr Potter.

Harry nodded to the Headmistress "Of course Mistress Jones" he agreed "I'll ensure everyone behaves".

Before anyone could say anything he turned and led the Pack back towards the Zeppelin and to the tent waiting to be set up.

"We are setting it up close to the forest right?" he heard Dave ask hopefully.

He looked at his Mate with a grin "Of course we are" he confirmed "Just not exactly next to it, maybe a footstep away".

"A very small footstep" he added making the other Lycans grin.

It didn't take long for them to set up the tent, even though the two eleven year olds stood there awkwardly.

Harry gestured them over "Listen up you two, I don't want you going anywhere with one of us or one of the Academy teachers" he informed them "It's not safe for you two to wander around without someone to protect you alright?"

He smiled at the two boys when they nodded at him rapidly.

"Harry" Dave called as he walked towards them "We're done. Adrianna is just warding it now".

Harry smiled at his Mate "Perfect, the feast is starting soon and I'm starving" he admitted.

"You're a Mutt, of course you're starving" one of the boys said cheekily making Harry fake a scowl at him.

"You're going to get it now" Harry warned allowing the boy a small head-start before chasing him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, age 17)**

"What do you think James?" Dave asked the younger twin "Morons?"

He grinned back as James grinned at him saying "Yeah, but you're stuck with yours".

He shrugged at the young Lycan as they watched Harry pick up his brother and throw him over his shoulder.

"When you get to my age you'll find there is a very good reason to stay with them" Dave said fondly.

"You mean the sex?" James asked making him nod before doing a double take.

"The sex is amazing" Dave admitted "But I meant love. And Harry and I have been made your legal guardians for this trip, so don't let me hear you say that again".

He almost pouted as James sent him a disbelieving look "Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex" he taunted.

Dave grinned at him "Alright then" he announced before copying the approaching Harry and throwing him over his shoulder "Since you're old enough to talk about sex, then you get to have the Sex talk" he declared.

Both James and Matthew froze in their squirming and looked at him in horror.

Dave grinned at his Mate who smirked evilly "Alright everyone" Harry announced "Let's walk back up to the castle for the feast. And we are going to give the twins a quick sex talk as we go up so feel free to chip in as needed".

Dave just tightened his grip on James as he squeaked and tried to escape. He chuckled as Kyle appeared behind him staring at James seriously.

Dave and Harry laughed as Kyle walked near them giving the twins a play by play on his different sexual encounters, most of them made up and completely terrifying.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, older than before)**

Albus stared intently as the group of students from before entered the Great Hall.

His jaw dropped as he saw Harry and another male carrying two young children, out of the corner of his eye he saw the Potter's jaws drop as well.

As he watched the Welsh Headmistress stood and moved over to them. As she spoke quietly to them Harry and the young man shifted the twins onto their hips, where the twins instantly shifted their grip to match.

"He has kids?" He heard Lily ask softly.

"Indeed" a voice said make Albus turn and stare. The Welsh Professor just nodded "He and his husband became their guardians quite a while ago".

Albus didn't react as Lily fainted at the table and James stared at the Professor "Husband" James repeated.

Albus almost missed the flicker of disgust that passed over James' face.

He turned back to see the his old student, Taila Jones now the Headmistress leading the group of students to where they had asked that a table for their 'special needs' students was set up.

Albus studied them trying to figure out how they were specials needs, he was unable to spot anything until the second man with the child looked over at him.

He froze as he saw the familiar golden eye before the man turned away.

He waited till the Headmistress had returned to her seat before turning to her "And when were you planning on informing me that you were bringing Werewolves to my school?" he asked her darkly, his mind running over ways to keep his students safe.

"The only Werewolves here are either your one or the half-breed from Durmstrang" the blonde teacher who had gone with the Werewolves said.

"Headmaster" Remus' voice called making him look over at the man "They are Lycan's not Werewolves" he corrected Albus.

Albus blinked at him before turning to the blonde "My apologies" he said shocked "But I was under the impression that Lycans were extinct".

The blonde snorted "Your Ministry pays for us to be exterminated" she spat "Of course no Lycan would come here willingly. The only reason they are here is because all students have been given diplomatic immunity".

Albus blinked again "And how long has Mr. Potter been attending your school?" he asked curiously.

It was Jones who answered him "Mr Potter and Mr Potter have been attending the Academy for just this year" she admitted "They were found by Welsh Authorities and were hospitalised for a while before they could be introduced to the Magical World".

Albus' jaw dropped "And where was he?" he asked desperately, remembering the years he spent searching for Harry.

"Well, he was found living on the streets" Jones said bluntly, her eyes locking onto Lily and James' "And before that he was living with an abusive family called the Dursleys".

Albus winced as Lily jumped to her feet her screech ringing through the hall "WHAT?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**_

_**Just so people understand. Harry and Dave have NOT adopted James and Matthew (The Twins). The twins are orphans, and as such their guardianship is passed to the highest ranking Mated pair who is willing (According to Lycan Laws) meaning that since Harry and Dave said yes they are the twin's guardians until the twins return to their pack during the summer.**_

_**And Uzu Kitsune, I personally thought it would be funny is the Big Tough Alpha Harry was afraid of heights for some reason, just so anti-stereotypical that it was funny to me.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, age 17)**

Dave whimpered as Harry nibbled on his neck.

"Harry, not now" Dave groaned out, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist much long.

Harry grunted and ignored him, nipping his neck then licking the red mark.

"We need to talk Harry" Dave reminded his Mate making Harry sigh and rest his chin on Dave's shoulder.

"Talking is so boring though" Harry muttered as he slipped his arms around him.

Dave rolled his eyes "And I would much rather go back to what we were doing" he admitted, leaning away when Harry instantly turned back to his neck making him huff in disappointment.

"You saw their reactions then?" he asked.

Harry sighed and relaxed against his Mate's back "Yeah" he admitted "I was hoping one of them would faint" he added making Dave snort.

"Dumbledore didn't know you were a Lycan" he pointed out.

Harry shrugged "Dumbledore _acted_ like he didn't know I was a Lycan" he corrected "Lily was too shocked to see me to think about it and James looked more disgusted about you".

Dave blinked "I thought Lily was shocked about the Twins" he said slowly "Although James has nothing to be disgusted about, he wishes he could look like this" he said arrogantly gesturing at his body.

"You're a Lycan" his Mate reminded him "Of course you're built like a bloody… er".

"Built thing?" Dave offered him with a smirk.

"Like a bloody Built thing" Harry agreed rolling his eyes fondly.

"And when Dumbledore tries to pull you to his office?" Dave questioned.

"Then I invoke my rights to have my Headmistress, my Head of House, and my Mate-Husband with me" Harry recited in a bored tone of voice earning him a friendly swat from the afore-mentioned Mate-Husband.

"If you don't behave there won't be any Mating going on" Dave warned as he had to lean away from Harry's attempt to bit his neck again.

"Meh" Harry said dismissively "I have a secret weapon you can't say no too" he claimed smugly before shrugging "You'll talk to the Twins in the morning?" he asked him.

Dave nodded "Just to go over the plan one more time" he agreed before eyeing his partner over his shoulder "And what secret weapon are you referring to?" he inquired.

Harry smirked and slid off the bed moving around to stand in front of his Mate.

Dave's eyes widened as Harry vanished his clothes with a wave of his hand.

"Why" Dave said licking his lips, his eyes locked on Harry's body "What an interesting weapon you have there" he admitted before smirking, lust blowing his pupils wide "Exactly what do you plan on doing with it?" he asked suggestively making Harry grinned wolfishly at him before pouncing on him forcing him to the bed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, age 17)**

Harry rumbled in contentment as he tore into his bacon making his Mate and the Twins chuckle in amusement.

"Watch out Matthew" Dave warned the twin sitting next to him "If he thinks you're stealing his bacon he'll eat your arm in warning".

He glared at Dave while the twins giggled.

"If there wasn't so much bacon here I would take the time to punish you for that" Harry said dismissively before turning back to the bacon.

He saw Dave rolling his eyes before he froze at Dave's next comment "And Matthew, double your plate Mister, you're far too skinny".

Harry turned to stare at his Mate who just looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Dave asked him as he piled more food onto James' plate.

"You're turning into a chick" Harry said slowly making Dave scowl at him.

"Once again, your limp this morning proves over wise" Dave pointed out smiling smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes "You're acting like a Mum I meant" he corrected.

Dave hesitated before shrugging "I'm a Submissive, it's my nature" he defended "And if they wanted to me stop they would just have to ask" he pointed out.

"You don't have to stop" the Twins blurted out simultaneously.

Dave raised his eyebrow at him with a victorious smirk before he turned back to his own plate and finally started feeding himself.

Harry turned to Matthew beside him blinking "Sometimes I forget you're orphans as well" he admitted "I'm not sure how to be father like if that's what you want, but I can try".

Matthew shook his head "You're fine" he blurted blushing "You don't have to change".

Harry nodded and leaned forward so he could see James who shyly nodded as well.

Harry shrugged.

Kids.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry didn't falter as the voice rang out behind him "Mr Potter!"

He nudged Matthew forward when the boy stopped in front of him, jerking his head to tell Matthew to keep walking.

"Mr Potter!" The voice yelled again making Harry roll his eyes.

"Are you going to get that?" Dave asked him curiously as they kept walking.

Harry shrugged "I'm not really in the mood to be called a Dark Wizard right now" he admitted "I just ate".

"MR POTTER!" the voice shouted for the third time.

Harry growled and turned around flicking his wand at the angry looking Dumbledore. "Silencio" he incanted flicking his wand at the old man.

He turned back to Dave to see his lips twitching while the twins giggled "Some people don't understand that when I ignore them it means I don't want to talk to them" he said faking sadness.

His Mate rolled his eyes at him and pushed lightly on the twin's backs making them start walking again.

Harry snickered while he heard Dave ranting to the twins "And don't listen to him, just because he's the Alpha doesn't mean he's very intelligent. Come to me for anything you need and if I can't get it I'll go to Harry myself".

Harry huffed loudly "You make it sound like I'm unreliable" he pointed out.

"He is very unreliable too" Dave muttered to the twins "I can't believe I forgot that part".

"MR POTTER! YOU WILL COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Dumbledore yelled from behind them.

Harry sighed and slowly turned to face Dumbledore, this time spotting the Potters behind him.

"I'm sorry Headmaster Dumbledore" he said slowly "But I have sensitive hearing, and you screaming at me was giving me a headache" he lied bluntly.

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding "Apology accepted my boy" he said gently "Now would you please come with us to my office".

Dumbledore turned to walk away but froze at the words that came from Harry's mouth.

"No"

"Harry my boy" Dumbledore said confused as he turned to face Harry again.

"I'm not your boy" Harry interrupted "And if I were you I would remember that referring to a Lycan with a possessive pronoun can really piss them and their Mate off".

"It seems it is my turn to apologise" Dumbledore said inclining his head.

"It is" Harry agreed bluntly, turning to walk back towards the Hogwarts doors.

"Harry" Dumbledore called him before he took a step "My office is this way".

Harry sighed and turned to face Dumbledore again "I don't care" he said simply "I'm going back to the tent so I can prepare for my lessons".

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively "I will write you a note giving you permission to miss your classes" he promised.

Harry raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak. "And since you are not his Headmaster you do not have the authority to allow him to skip classes" Dave interrupted him coldly.

"Ms Jones will not mind if I allow him to skip" Dumbledore said softly "After all, it shouldn't take long".

"_Headmistress_ Jones" Harry corrected "Will mind if I skip, after all, I'm teaching the class" he informed them.

"Harry" Dumbledore said as he turned to leave "Your parents want the chance to talk to you, we believed you dead" he said, a slight pleading tone in his voice.

Harry ignored him and started walking off "Then they can wait till I want to talk to them" he called over his shoulder as he picked up Matthew placing him on his hip.

Harry smirked at Dave who rolled his eyes as he led James after him.

Harry looked at Matthew who had placed his head on Harry's shoulder "For eleven year olds you're rather clingy aren't you?" he asked.

Harry yelped when Dave's hand swatted him around the back of his head "Lycans are touchy" he reminded him "You were just as clingy when you were younger".

Harry shrugged "I didn't fit on someone's hip like this" he argued.

Dave chuckled "No you didn't" he agreed "We were skinnier than that" he corrected.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You're a better teacher than me" Harry admitted as he threw himself down onto the cushions in the ten common room.

"Naturally" Dave replied not looking up from where he was going over the Twin's work "I enjoy helping others, you tend to prefer to conquer them" he added.

Harry shrugged, not going to deny it "Perhaps" he admitted "But I make a good Overlord" he claimed.

He let his head fall back onto the couch, lolling it to the side so he could watch his Mate give a non-committal grunt.

"I'm biased" Dave claimed "Overlord Harry is hot. My opinion needs to be taken with a grain of salt and in the bedroom".

He grinned at his Mate before giving a slight pout when Dave didn't pay him attention.

"Are we going to head down to dinner?" Dave asked him still not looking.

Harry sighed and grimaced "I'd rather not, but food" he said sadly.

"And Lucas" Dave added.

Harry frowned "Are you sure that's going to happen tonight?" he asked uncertainly. He watched as his Mate paused and set down the pen he was marking with and look over at him.

Finally Dave nodded "If not tonight then tomorrow" he said "I don't like having to do this, but it's keeping him versus saving everyone else".

Harry sighed sadly "You sound so certain" he noticed slowly.

Dave smirked at him "I can't defeat you normally remember?" he pointed out "Our fight may have been unexpected but we had planned something like that to happen. Lucas can't defeat Joan let alone me. You'll be alright".

Harry eyed his Mate "Fine" he agreed with a sigh "I'll let this happen then".

He brooded for a moment, not liking the idea of what was going to happen.

He was torn from his thoughts by Dave moving over and straddling his lap "Hey, don't think about it" Dave said slowly "I'll give you something else to think about yeah?" he asked with a smirk as he ground down on Harry's lap.

Thoughts of the impending doom banished Harry stood his arms holding Dave up as they stumbled towards their bedroom.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, 17)**

"Here we go" Harry muttered to him as they walked through the castle doors.

Dave squeezed Harry's hand tighter as the red-headed Lily Potter hurried towards them. "Is there a problem Professor?" Harry asked before the woman could speak.

Dave had to hide his smirk as Lily froze looking at Harry in confusion at.

"No" she said finally shaking her head staring at Harry like he would disappear if she blinked. "No there is no problem Harry" she said softly "Harry I'm".

"I'm sorry Professor" Harry interrupted "But its dinner time, and we have a very fast metabolism, and with the exercise we did before we really need to eat".

"I'm sure you boys can wait a moment while we talk to you" a male voice said from the doors to the Great Hall.

"I'm afraid not Professor" Dave cut in looking at James Potter "We missed lunch, and were late to breakfast so we haven't eaten much today".

James' eyes flickered to him as he scowled before turning back to Harry.

"Harry, your mother and I would like to talk to you in private" James said.

"When I meet my mother I'll let her know" Harry said innocently.

"Harry!" James exclaimed as Lily shuddered and whimpered "We want a chance to explain things to you" he insisted.

"Then you can make an appointment with my personal assistant" Harry said moving to step around them.

"Harry!" Lily cried out her hand reaching out slightly.

Dave didn't hide his smirk as Harry just pulled him into the Great Hall heading straight for their table.

"Were you two good for Joan?" Harry asked the twins as they sat down in their usual spots.

Dave stared at his Mate in shock making him blink in confusion when he noticed.

"You sounded like their Mum this time" he explained before Harry could open his mouth.

He watched in amusement as Harry looked around receiving nods of agreement from Joan and Kyle.

Dave shook his head as he started piling food onto the nearest twin's plate noticing that Harry was also doing the same.

"You feed them before you" Joan said softly.

"We need to make sure our pups are feed" came out of Dave's mouth before he realised Joan had even spoken.

He stared in shock as everyone just nodded in understanding and didn't question his words.

"Wait" Harry said suddenly pausing from where he was pulling a steak onto his plate "Our pups?" he asked.

Dave winced "It slipped out" he admitted.

Harry frowned "That means it was in there in the first place" he pointed out.

Dave noticed the twins were staring at him "Eat" he said with a frown poking James' hand which was holding the burger to his mouth.

He waited till the twins started eating again before looking back at Harry "Ninja words" he said in explanation.

"We will talk about this later" Harry warned him with a grin before turning back to his own burger.

Dave just shrugged and decided to ignore that topic, instead choosing to start filling his own plate as Kyle started talking about the Forbidden Forest.

The Lycans all froze as a spell settled near them.

"It's rather strange listening to the conversations that the Professors have isn't it?" Joan asked suddenly.

Dave nodded in understanding as Joan told them what spell had been cast and where from.

"So anyway Joan, thanks for taking care of the pups?" Harry asked curiously "As much as we love them we need time to ourselves every now and again" he explained with a fond smile at Dave.

He blinked in confusion at Harry's words before realising what he was playing at.

Joan apparently clicked too "Oh they were angels" she said happily "You two have raised them perfectly, we had no problems at all".

"That's good" Dave said slowly "Sometimes I think that Harry raised them a little too well" he added eyeing the twins cautiously.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed "I'll have you know I'm a great father".

We all rolled our eyes at that.

"So what do you guys think about Dumbledore?" Joan asked them pointedly, telling them that she had discovered who cast the spell.

Dave watched Harry shrug "I don't like him" his Mate admitted "He's pushy and he smells funny".

Dave nodded "Like old people, and soap" he confirmed.

"The Boss doesn't like him though" Harry said cryptically making them all frown.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked confused.

Harry shrugged as he reached out for the pitcher of pumpkin juice "Well they do say the Dumbledore is the only one who could actually duel him to a standstill" he explained.

Dave's eyes widened as Harry knocked the pitcher over spilling the sweet drink.

"Shit!" Harry swore before drawing his wand and flicking it at the mess vanishing it.

"And there goes the Listening Charm" Joan said after a moment.

"You do know that now he thinks we are working for Riddle?" Dave asked annoyed.

Harry smirked at him "And he can't do anything about it" he explained "If he tells anyone he'll have to admit to spying on us".

Dave shook his head still annoyed at his Mates actions.

"I don't see how that will matter at all" he pointed out.

Harry shrugged "It doesn't" he admitted "But when he tells people and then realises what we don't then he'll feel really stupid".

Dave sighed "And him feeling stupid come before all our other plans does it?" Joan asked also annoyed.

"Joan" Dave said quickly "Not here" he muttered jerking his head at Lucas.

Joan looked over and her eyes widened "Oh" she said softly "When are you cleaning house?" she asked.

Dave shrugged "Sometime either tonight or tomorrow" he answered "We can't make the first move".

Joan nodded in understanding as we continued eating.

After eating his fill Dave leaned forward with a sigh.

"You ready to move?" Harry asked him softly.

Dave shook his head as he watched Matthew eating.

When Matthew gave the same sigh of contentment that he had he nodded "We're ready" he confirmed.

"Come one boys, back to the tent" Harry instructed.

"Adrianna is joining us" Dave muttered as he saw the Lycan Teacher pushing back her plate and standing.

Harry just nodded as they started leading the twins from the room. Dave caught sight of Lucas standing hurriedly and moving after them.

"Harry!" Lily's voice cried out making Dave wince at her terrible timing.

"Harry please let us explain" Lily said as she ran after them.

Dave let out a low growl as he noticed that Lily had managed to get the entire hall's attention.

"There is nothing to explain" Harry said coldly as Lucas slowly returned to his seat.

"Harry!" Lily said pleadingly making Dave and Harry both roll their eyes.

"Matthew, James" Harry said as the twins paused "Don't stop".

"It was for your own good!" Lily exclaimed.

Dave's hands shot out to grip the twins shoulders making them stop. He watched as Harry's face flickered with emotions before going dark.

"My own good?" Harry snarled as he spun around to glare at Lily "My own good?" he repeated.

Lily winced and froze up as James ran over to join them.

"We had to Harry" James explained quickly "We had no choice".

Dave winced as his Mate chuckled darkly.

"The Dursleys almost killed me" Harry snapped angrily "The only reason I'm alive is because I apparated away".

Dave watched as the Potter's faces paled at that news.

"I ran away when I was nine" Harry continued "I had a better life growing up on the streets than I would have if I stayed with them".

"We didn't know!" Lily claimed, tears pouring down her face.

"Obviously" Harry drawled out darkly "The funny thing is" Harry said slowly "Is that I was told that my parents were killed in a car crash" he announced.

Harry turned back around to walk out of the room.

"It's better that they had died" he added over his shoulder as he reached out to nudge the twins into moving again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry. 17)**

"A little harsh don't you think?" Dave asked him as they walked out onto the grounds.

Harry scowled "Rude maybe" he admitted "But I refuse to feel guilty about saying it" he added glaring at his Mate.

He saw Dave grimace and shake his head "I still don't think you should have said it" he told him "They may have deserved it but you need to choose your battles".

Harry sighed "I know Dave" he said sadly as he watched James and Matthew run towards the tent "But they said it was for my own good and I just" he trailed off.

He stiffened as Dave threw his arms around him pulling him to his chest.

Harry leaned his head forward and rested it on Dave's shoulder as Dave wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"I love you anyway Harry" Dave muttered into his ear "Even if you were to tear them apart I would love you".

Harry buried his nose into Dave's neck inhaling deeply before stepping back grapping his Mate's hand and pulling him towards the tent "Let's see if the others want to have some fun, it's been a while since we've gone out" he said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry slowed to a stop in the clearing his chest heaving.

His Mate and pups burst through the bush soon after, quickly followed by the rest of the pack.

The unspoken word went out and the giant wolves padded to the centre and threw themselves to the ground in a rough circle around him.

Harry watched as his Mate and the twins trotted over to him and did the same. He barely managed to resist the urge to walk over and lick the twins clean.

He huffed in laughter as his Mate failed to do the same and held Matthew down with a huge paw as he started cleaning him.

Dave paused to glare at him then sent him a 'Why aren't you doing the same?' look.

Harry pouted and almost jumped when James nuzzled his neck suddenly.

One look at James' hopefully puppy eyes gave Harry no other choice but to flop himself down and start grooming the pup.

"_One day we're adopting, no arguments"_ Dave's voice came over their bond.

Harry jumped a bit, always forgetting that in wolf form they could use it to speak. _"If you want to"_ he sent back non-committedly.

"_You'll be a great father"_ Dave insisted, striking straight to the heart of the problem again _"We've only been the twin's guardians for five weeks and they love you"_.

Harry shrugged again hoping his Mate would stop talking about it, satisfied with James' cleanliness he nudged him over to where Matthew was pretending to pout as Dave cleaned him.

He sat there as everyone lay around him, his senses extended as he kept watch over his pack.

"_Set up some wards"_ Dave said softly _"You deserve to sleep as well, you'll need it for tomorrow"_.

Harry nodded and shifted back to human form, drawing his wand quickly as he quietly padded through the tangle of furred limbs.

He walked around the perimeter of the clearing as he felt Dave watching him like a hawk.

Finished with the warding and anti-detection spells he sheathed his wand and made his way back to his Mate.

Harry fell to all fours as he shifted back into a wolf, he circled his Mate and the twins for a moment before lying down opposite his Mate so that the twins were between them.

He threw Dave a wolfish grin as the other wolf nudged his muzzle with his nose sending him a questioning glance.

Give his Mate a quick lick on the snout he looked down to where the twins had fallen asleep draped over one another.

Dave nodded in understanding and shifted slightly to be closer to him.

Harry allowed Dave to rest his nose against his fur and lay his head down breathing in the smell of Dave and the forest.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry's head shot up as a cracking sound filled the clearing.

Eyes quickly seeking out movement he stared at the Centaur standing on the edge of the clearing.

He shifted back into human form and slowly moved over to it.

His wand appeared in his hand summoning a shield as the Centaur quickly fired an arrow at him snarling.

Before he could attack back several more Centaurs burst into the clearing surrounding the first one.

Harry watched as they trained their bows on the Centaur and led him from the clearing as an older one approached him.

"We apologize for Bane, he is a foolish youngling" the Centaur apologized.

Relaxing slightly Harry allowed his wand to fall slowly "He tries it again and I'll kill him slowly" Harry threatened.

The Elder grimaced but nodded in understanding "We do not agree" he argued "But it is your right as Alpha to react like that" he admitted "Very well Lycan, we will sent out the word, you will be left alone".

Harry shook his head "We do not mind your presence" he said firmly "We are visitors to your forest after all, but anyone who seeks to harm my pack will be killed, and any who seek to harm my Mate or Pups will be destroyed".

The Elder nodded slowly "You are fair" he said sounding slightly shocked "How long will you be here?"

Harry shrugged "We're students" he admitted "Part of the Welsh Academy of Sorcery, here for the Quad-Wizard Tournament, so we will leave with the rest of our classmates at the end of the year".

The Elder nodded again "Very well" he confirmed and turned to leave.

"Wait" Harry said quickly "Do you have any requirements? We usually sleep in the tent on the edge of the forest, but once a month we go for a pack hunt, we do not mind if you decide we cannot hunt in your forest".

The Elder stared at him in thought "How much do you hunt a month?" he finally asked.

Harry did the quick calculations "We take around three deer a month. We do not need to hunt" he admitted "But we are still beasts at heart, we can refrain for a year if you desire".

The Elder shook his head "If you keep it to three deer a month you will be fine" he agreed "As long as you do not harm any of the magical beings in this forest".

Harry nodded in understanding "We wouldn't hunt anything magical anyway" he confirmed "But I will still spread the word".

"I suggest you stay away from the south-western part of the Forest" the Elder warned "Aragog and his descendants do not appreciate company".

Harry bowed slightly "Thank you for your warning" he said softly.

The Elder looked up at the sky "I will give you another one" he decided "Mars is nearing, and the Cat's Eye is shining brightly".

Harry blinked at the centaur before nodding as the Centaur turned and galloped into the Forest.

Slowly he turned and walked around the clearing again setting up stronger privacy wards before shifting and returning to his place next to his Mate.

"_Mars is the God of War"_ Dave said suddenly making him jump slightly _"For him to be nearing means battle is approaching. And the Cat's Eye shining brightly means that betrayal is coming"_.

Thinking for a moment Harry snorted _"So nothing we didn't know already then"_ he said dismissively.

"_We need to be careful"_ Dave warned _"For a Centaur to tell you this means we can't take anything for granted"_.

Harry sighed as buried his nose in Dave's fur.

"_I'm always careful when it comes to you"_ he said softly.

Dave just shifted closer to Harry.

"_Sleep love"_ he said _"We have a big day tomorrow"_.

Harry relaxed as he felt sleep reclaim him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Harry Potter.  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language.**

**I plan on using similar spells through-out all my Harry Potter stories. So 'Scarico' is in fact the upgraded (By me) version of 'Stremellit' (Dual-Cored Prodigies) but instead of being two different words in two different languages it's just one word in one language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, 17)**

Harry's eyebrow rose as he stepped from the Forbidden Forest the next morning.

He raised his hand causing his pack to stop behind him as he eyed the group of wizards in front of their tent.

He watched as the wizards attempted to overpower the wards to the tent without realising the wards were being powered by Hogwarts.

Harry flicked his wand into his hand, hearing the shifting behind him indicating that the other pack members were following his lead.

"Professor" Harry muttered softly "I'm pretty sure that legally that counts as an attack on Welsh soil, am I correct?"

"You are Harry" Adrianna said quietly.

"James, Matthew get in the back" Harry ordered in a no-nonsense tone, he was thankful they were smart enough to get down immediately.

"Say Dave" Harry said as a plan start moving around in his head "That chubby man in the green robes, he looks like the leader doesn't he?" he asked.

He heard Dave moving to stand closer to him almost at his side fully "Indeed he does Harry" Dave agreed with him making him smirk.

"You target the one in charge of dismantling the wards and I'll target the leader" Harry ordered not needing to see Dave to see his nod.

"Why don't we give them a nice little shock?" Dave offered making his smirk grow.

"I like that idea a lot" Harry admitted "Prepare to raise shields" he ordered over his shoulder as the two of them raised their wands.

"SCARICO!" the two boys yelled their wands locked onto their targets.

People screamed and scattered as two balls of electricity shot into their midst striking two of their number making them scream louder and fall to the ground convulsing.

"Take them down but don't do serious damage" Harry yelled as the men in red robes drew their wands.

"Floga" Harry muttered hearing Dave casting the same spell next to him.

Two arrows shaped like arrows shot towards the fighters this time causing two of them to shout in pain as they were set on fire.

Harry sent off two banishing charms silently noticing Dave using water charms and freezing them the others into blocks of ice.

Several spells later and Harry looked at the opponent in amusement as he led his pack forward "Pups get in the tent now. Joan, Kyle watch over them, do not leave the tent until Dave or I gets you personally" he ordered as he approached the fallen fighters.

He eyed one of the downed men in disgust "Who combined the slug-spewing hex with the mouth-sealing hex?" he asked shocked.

Adrianna made a guilty coughing sound making Harry grin at her "I'm impressed and fully approve of your choices" he praised making her blush.

"Eggplant Man at five o'clock" Dave said in warning making Harry turn.

He watched as Dumbledore and the other teachers and Headmasters hurried towards them their wands out.

"How is he an eggplant?" Harry asked confused.

Dave glared at him before shrugging "I had to make a name up on the fly and his robes look eggplant purple" he defended.

"The only purples I know are Purple and Purple. You're so gay" Harry teased him.

Dave glared at him even more "At least I don't like getting my fur brushed" he snapped making the pack members look at the blushing Harry in amusement.

"You promised you would never speak of that" Harry muttered as Dumbledore and his group finally reached them.

"What is going on here?" he demanded before freezing as he stared at one of the men lying twitching on the ground "You attacked the MINISTER?" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry frowned looking over at the man he had first targeted "He's the Minister?" Harry asked shocked "Oops" he said dismissively.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Dave, 17)**

He was having trouble holding back his smirk as Fudge yelled at the Welsh Minister his whiny voice ringing through the Great Hall.

"You ordered your men to take down the wards on a tent considered WELSH soil" Elaine shouted overpowering Fudge's voice "That was considered an attack on the country of Wales and the students reacted in a way that not only took your men down with no injures on either side but also in a way that makes me as Minister of Wales very proud".

Fudge paled then went red "Those monsters tried to kill me! I demand they be executed at once!" he screamed.

Elaine drew herself up to her full height glaring down at the other Minister "The boy you claim to be your property is one of those you call a 'monster' Cornelius" she said coldly "I do not believe that Wizarding Britain and Wales can work together if we share so opposing views" she said bluntly.

Fudge paled again "Now now" he said quickly "Let's not be so hasty".

"Why not?" Elaine thundered making Fudge whimper "You want me to execute some of the best minds in Wales because you attempted to start a war and got your fat arse kicked! I think cutting off ties with you is the least I should do!"

"It was a misunderstanding!" Fudge argued "That boy belongs to Britain!"

Elaine smirked suddenly "Very well" she said smugly "You refuse to listen, I shall see you at the emergency ICW meeting I have called" she informed him before turning and sweeping towards Dave and his Mate.

"Mr Potter, if you will please take your Mate and Pack back aboard the Zeppelin" she requested politely not hiding the steely undercurrents in her voice "I want you all ready to leave Britain at a moment's notice" she added.

Dave followed his Mate in his short bow before allowing his Mate to direct him toward the door with the hand on his lower back.

"Wait a moment!" Fudge exclaimed making Dave look over his shoulder.

His eyes widened as he spun around his wand appearing in his hand "Protego Maxima!" he yelled. The shield that sprung from the end of his wand deflected the red beam of the stunning spell easily before he dropped it "CONTERE" Dave shouted as he pointed his wand at Fudge.

A purple jet of light shot out from his wand colliding with the Minister's hand. A sick crunching sound echoed through the Great Hall as all the bones in his wand hand suddenly broke violently making him scream and drop his wand.

Multiple Aurors raised their wands suddenly pointing them at him and his Mate. Harry instantly stepped forward standing in front of him slightly his wand already raised.

"MINISTER FUDGE!" Elaine roared "I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN FROM YOUR OFFICE FOR THIS!"

Fudge couldn't answer as a Healer ran their wand over his hand casting as many charms as they could to sooth the pain till he could get it fixed.

Elaine turned to face a furious looking Dumbledore "Albus, I'm afraid the Welsh Academy of Sorcery will be pulling out of this Tournament due to Minister Fudge's actions" she announced.

"As Headmistress I fully agree" Headmistress Jones confirmed stepping forward "We were promised a safe location free from discrimination and danger, neither of these have you been able to provide. Boys, go pack" she said as she turned to the two teens.

Dave allowed Harry to rush him from the Great Hall his Mate's wand ready to cast to kill if anyone tried to even look at him funny.

The two of them ran from the castle their wands at the ready.

Dave caught sight of two people standing outside the tent and groaned as he recognized the black hair and the flaming red hair even from that distance.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Harry, 17)**

Harry growled darkly as his Mate's groan brought his attention to the two people waiting outside the tent.

"I'm not in the fucking mood for this" he snarled out.

"Don't kill them" Dave said instantly "Cursing the Minister was allowed, he was actually attacking Welsh soil, these two are classified as 'Innocent until proven guilty" he reminded Harry as they approached the tent.

Harry grunted as the two magic-users caught sight of them.

"I have no time to waste speaking with you" Harry snapped before they could speak.

Lily and James just exchanged a look before stepping in front of Harry so he couldn't walk past him "We're not letting you past till we get to say our piece" James demanded.

Harry heard Dave sigh "You do realise that even though we're 17 we're as tall as you are and we can turn into giant wolves that weigh more than you do? I doubt you will be able to say your piece when we lose our tempers and tear you to pieces" Dave threatened.

Harry growled at the stubborn looks that crossed his parent's faces.

"Huh, that's where you got it from" Dave muttered as he looked between the two.

Harry growled lightly making Dave duck his head quietly.

"Keep an eye out" he ordered his Mate as he looked between his parents "Fine, you have ten minutes" he decided "Then once you are finished telling me why you abandoned me to an abusive home you can tell me why the hell you decided to block my Lycan DNA".

His parents winced at the reminder of his heritage.

"As long as you listen to us" Lily begged him "Please".

Harry sighed "I said ten minutes" he reminded them.

Lily and James exchanged a happy glance.

"Normally a half-blooded Lycan would start developing their heritage during late puberty, when you reached your sixteenth birthday" James began "But when You-Know-Who attacked you his spell activated your heritage early, way too early. We were forced to bind your heritage to allow your human mind to develop properly" he explained.

Harry let out a dark growl at the explanation.

Lily shifted uncomfortably "Since you were the one who had defeated Voldemort" she said startling him and Dave with her use of his name "We knew the Death Eaters would be after you, and since we also knew the Ministry wouldn't leave you alone, with Dumbledore's advice we told everyone you had died and we sent you to the Dursleys. We sent you letters and gifts, and we thought you were happy there and eager to meet us again until we showed up to give you your Hogwarts letter and you weren't there" she admitted a tear falling from her face.

"We found out they had been forging the letters and destroying our gifts" James continued on when Lily trailed off "That you had been abused and had ran away when you were nine. They got put straight into Azkaban for that" he added "It's highly illegal to abuse a Wizarding child. We took a blood sample we had kept of yours and used Potter Family Magicks to try find you, but it said the person was dead, we thought you were dead" he explained.

"We had no idea you were alive until we received the letter from Gringotts about your emancipation on your birthday" Lily added.

Harry felt Dave stiffening beside him "That's lovely and all" Dave interrupted "But unfortunately your ten minutes will have to be continued another day. We have an angry mob incoming waving dangerous sticks and we don't want them to throw them because I hate fetch".

Harry chuckled as his Mate in amusement as they darted forward making James and Lily jump to the side as the Lycans ran into their tent.

Harry grinned at his Mate as they looked through the door of the tent watching the Minister lead his Aurors towards the tent as several more squads of Aurors joined them.

The fireplace behind them flared up as Elaine and Headmistress Jones stepped through.

"Minister, Headmistress!" Harry called pointing through the door.

The two women stepped to the door and their eyes widened as they saw who was approaching.

"I think this is going to take a bit more than I thought originally" Elaine mutter as she quickly ran back to the fireplace throwing floo powder in and calling a name sticking her head in the flame.

Harry raised his wand pointing it at the approaching Aurors ready to fight to protect his Mate and his Pack.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elaine stand and step away from the fireplace which flared up as a man stepped through.

"TURN OVER HARRY POTTER AND THE DARK BEASTS IMMEDIATELY!" Minister Fudge's amplified voice rang through the tent.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Elaine and the new man.

The man's eyebrow rose and he pulled out a muggle cell phone and quickly called someone.

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO COMPLY!" Fudge shouted.

The man's conversation was short and soon the fireplace flared up again and more people in fancy robes stepped through.

Harry stepped to the side as the officials walked past him and stood in the tent door way.

"Minister Cornelius Fudge" an old woman called out casting a charm on her voice to make it heard by everyone "Britain has no basis to demand either Mr Potter or the Lycan Pack of the Welsh Academy of Sorcery. Any actions taken by Britain to claim either of them will result in the British Ministry of Magic being removed from power by the ICW and being rebuilt".

Harry smirked at his Mate as Dave moved around them all to stand beside him.

"This is going to be fun" he muttered softly earning a grin in response.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Now, I've started copying some of my stories to AO3, would people be interested in a version of this story going up on AO3 that includes the sex scenes, more violence, and eventually torture?**


End file.
